A Heroes of Olympus FanFic: The Son of a Dying God
by LooFroop81
Summary: If you just finished it all and your looking for more about that crazy group of ten (especially Solangelo), boy, have you found the fanfic for you. See our protagonists continue their lives, the ships will be shipped and life will move on.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**

**I own none of these characters, they all belong to Rick or Disney (Shudders). Also, just a reminder to all you dizzy dreamers who made up some crazy-old age in your head for Will:**

**Rick stated on his twitter that Will is actually only two months older than Nico, give or take. So, stahp with the huge age difference junk. Also, I don't care what's "Canon" if it's fiction, it's fiction (I do what I want).**

**PS. if you were looking for just one of the ships in fanfic, you will find them all here, no worries, just read.**

**PPS. SPOILER ALERT IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE SERIES**

Annabeth

The first day at camp without the Romans was uneventful and Annabeth couldn't be happier. Of course, the Apollo kids ran around like mad men, still trying to heal all the injuries from the battle. The Ares kids weren't helping, still insisting on fighting over this-and-that but at least they had found normalcy again. Everyone seemed to be falling into old habits, and some of the younger campers were finally coming out of their shells.

The most surprising change was in Nico. When Nico walked up to she and Percy and fearlessly confessed his old attraction, she didn't know whether to A) Laugh at Percy, or B) Be the true proud momma she wanted to be. However, she was a little upset that it had caused a two hour long rant from Percy, "_I'm not his _type? _What does that even mean?! I'm everyone's type!" _Luckily, Annabeth had been able to distract him with some camp activities. Annabeth was a bit curious as to who the figure in the distance had been when Nico had left, but whilst having too much of a good time poking-fun at Percy, she'd forgotten to look.

Now close to nightfall, she and Percy sat at the edge of, what was commonly referred to as the Kissing Lake, and leaned against Percy's shoulder blissfully. Their fingers intertwined between them, Percy shuffled a bit to look at her.

"Wise Girl," He began, "What's your favorite color?" She was a bit taken aback by his question. She was sure she'd answered it many years ago (things change) but now she spilt forth a most embarrassing answer,

"Sea Green," As soon as she registered this answer she blushed from her chest to the tips of her ears. Percy chuckled at her.

"I'd have to say, mine is probably the gold of your hair, nowadays."

She was so happy to have him trying to defuse her embarrassment, she smiled a silent 'thank you'. "What's your favorite… word?" He continued thoughtfully. She rolled her eyes but once again let forth a most embarrassing answer,

"Riparian!" She blurted out. Percy knit his eyebrows together, waiting for an explanation. She continued, quieter than before, "Basically, it means: 'where the land meets the water'… it's more specific than that… but yeah." Percy didn't laugh this time, he looked at her lovingly.

"Is that a metaphor, maybe?" He asked grinning wide.

"Oh, look, Seaweed Brain knows his figures of speech, for once." She grumbled looking down. Percy just laughed and leaned in to let their lips meet.

"Say you love me, Wise Girl," He squeezed her hand, softly chuckling.

"You know I do." She muttered staring out into the forest. It was getting dangerously close to Harpy patrolling time or what she liked to call, the-unsuspecting-camper-dinner-time.

"Percy, I think we'd better get going," She murmured into the night. Percy huffed in agreement but suddenly jumped up in surprise.

"Oh!" He shot to his feet fiddling with his pants, "I almost forgot! So, I know you may not like it- I mean that's okay, I just… it took a lot of time to- anyway!" He reached into one of the many pockets of his cargo pants and pulled out a maroon item, wrapped in silk cloth. He began unwrapping it, fidgeting too much to really do it properly,

"Well, when we fell into - I know you lost a lot of important stuff down there, I just, so I talked to the Hephaestus kids and I-," He babbled on, not really finishing his sentences or making any progress with the cloth. His blush was growing all the while. Eventually he stopped and sighed, focusing on the cloth, unwrapping it properly and staring down at what was inside.

"I know it's not what it was… but it's still got the memories." He held out to her an almost exact replica of her old dagger, with one exception. On the handle was engraved the greek words, '_Sophia Korasion'_ .

"Wise Girl." Annabeth translated in an amazed whisper. She could feel her eyes beginning to sting, the throb in her ankle gently reminding her that she could be strong. She picked it up gingerly, running her fingers over its surface, like giving a hug to an old friend.

"Percy, this- this is perfect." She wrapped the dagger back up, tucking it in her belt. As soon as it was out of her way, she threw her arms around him, crying softly into his shoulder. He pulled away to kiss her full on the lips, another proper kiss.

"I love you, Annabeth Chase," He sighed staring down at her tear streaked face.

"I love you more, Perseus Jackson," He laughed aloud.

"Firstly, I never really liked that name but now that you say it… you should say it all the time. Secondly, we'll have to see about that 'more' bit." He reached down to hold her waist from either side, pulling her toward him gently and then taking her by surprise with his tickle attack stealth. She slugged him softly on the shoulder through her loud laughter,

"Jackson, I will end you!" She cried. He chuckled, stopping his assault and started walking her back to the cabins.

"G'night, Wise Girl," With a small squeeze and a light kiss on the temple he was off, galavanting back to Cabin III.

* * *

><p>The war was finally behind them and Annabeth could not be more thrilled or <em>exhausted. <em>She fell asleep peacefully, glad to be back in the Athena cabin with all her siblings.

_Annabeth was back in her cabin, absentmindedly fiddling with some blue prints when she heard Percy call from outside, _

_"Come here, Annabeth," He said glassily. She wondered why the seaweed brain was calling her by her first name... maybe he had something important to tell her. Grover chimed in as well,_

_"Yes, Annabeth, come here."_

_"Come and see," Percy shot back. A chill went down Annabeth's spine. She stood from her table walking to the cabin's threshold. When she opened the door, instead of the vast greenery of Camp Half-Blood, she saw an ever-winding cave tunnel. A tunnel she recognized all too well. She turned back to find her cabin was no longer there, just more breathing tunnels, twisting infinitely. The smell of damp earth was enough to make her skin crawl. She decided this wouldn't perturb her, she knew just how to get through this, she had done it before. _

_She placed her hand on the damp wall only to jump in surprise as Percy called again,_

_"Annabeth, I'm waiting."_

_"Yes Annabeth, I'm waiting," Grover called as well, their tones still glassy and emotionless. She walked hesitantly down the tunnel, still feeling the wall for the mark of the Labyrinth. The tunnel began to grow in size until it opened into a dimly lit coliseum. She recognized it from Percy's description of his battle with a giant. Bones swung, clacking together from the vaulted ceiling. _

_"Come and see, Annabeth," Percy's voice echoed through the room, or was it Grover's voice? Annabeth looked around the room, searching for the voice. It seemed to come from too high up. A very familiar realization swept through her blood, placing goosebumps on her skin._

_Suddenly the cyclops jumped from the shadows into a crouch. The look on its face was crazed, eye wide and bloodshot, teeth sharpened into fangs. The cyclops loomed over her, a scream stuck in her throat. The cyclops opened his mouth, Percy and Grover speaking together,_

_"Now you see, Annabeth?" The stench of death blown into her face with every breath. The cyclops struck lightning quick, engulfing Annabeth's head in his enormous hand to pull her off her feet by her hair. The shriek that had evaded her came and let loose from her lips in pain. He lifted her as high as he could, a drop from here would kill her. She clung to his hand for dear life, never being able to quite grasp his giant fingers. _

_"Afraid of heights, Wise Girl?" Percy's voice snarled as he dropped Annabeth to the ground. As she came crashing down the ground turned to icy water, for a moment, she feared she was back in Tartarus in the River Acheron but when her head breached the surface she knew exactly where she was. _

_The voices of the Sirens called out from all directions, _

_"Can you save them?" Annabeth looked above where she saw Percy and her father in the melting muddy hands of Gaea. They wailed for her, calling for her help. Annabeth swam as fast as she could towards the jagged shore when she felt a soft hand grasp her own. _

_"Annabeth, please, it's not real." She turned to find Percy, the actual Percy right behind her, but the Sirens kept calling. She struggled out of his grasp but Percy held her fast. He pulled her under the water into his little bubble of air, holding her in his arms until her crying stopped. She pulled herself away to look into his eyes. He was smirking, smiling grotesquely when his image began to fade. _

_"Please, Annabeth, can you hear me?" His voice was full of panic but his face was mocking her fears. He was abandoning her to the sirens or to something even worse... Suddenly his form was gone and the bubble popped around her. She swam in every direction, but she was stuck in the water. Unable to escape, unable to breathe. Suddenly she felt something shooting her out of the water, but it was too fast, her eardrums were bursting, her head throbbing when suddenly…_

Annabeth shot out of bed into the noon sunshine. With Percy's arms around her, she cried until there was nothing left in her.

* * *

><p>Why do I keep counting?<p>

Nico

Nico had regretted several promises he'd made in his lifetime, but none as much as his promise to the Apollo boy that he would 'rest' for three days. Hazel had left the day before with Frank, returning to Camp Jupiter and their duties to the fifth cohort. She had explained to him how much disarray Octavian had left the camp in. This thought made him shudder. "_Oh, yes,"_ Di Angelo thought, "_One more reason for the other campers to despise me, knowing I let the poor loon die." _Nico shook this thought off. It hadn't really been his fault, he really just felt like he was following orders… What had Hades said? 'Some deaths cannot be prevented' and whatnot.

Nico liked to think that this was true, that it was his duty to allow Octavian to run his course. '_Hey, he still helped us defeat Gaea.' _he thought wickedly.

Nico stared up into the green glowing ceiling of his cabin when a loud persistent knock came at the door.

"Death Boy!" A familiar doctor called, "You're an hour passed due!" Nico groaned loudly, pulling himself from his coffin shaped bed. Nico looked down at his appearance, still wearing his torn and cinged beach button-up, he scowled. Although, he figured Solace would make him wear a ridiculous hospital gown anyway, so he didn't bother changing. When he walked out, Will began to snicker at the shirt, however, when he started noticing the other things about Nico's appearance, the hollows under his eyes, the Werewolf claw marks, he was not nearly as jolly.

"Are those Werewolf… Gods Nico," He frowned disapprovingly. Nico couldn't help but blush even though he knew he shouldn't. What was it Percy had said yesterday, 'What _was_ his type'... Nico was pretty sure he was looking at it.

"Let's get you to the infirmary, Death Boy or I think that nickname may get a _little_ more ironic in a big way." Nico shrugged off his morbid joke, he really felt fine. Nico begrudgingly followed the peppy doctor to the infirmary.

Or should he say _zoo. _Apollo kids were running around madly, cutting bandages, carrying ambrosia milkshakes, like waitstaff, on trays, Nico had never seen this place in more disarray, not that he had seen it much. Will escorted him into a small room that didn't have open access like many of the others. Instead, it had one wall made of windows so the doctors could see in, and a door to close it off. Nico felt a little guilty taking up this room considering he didn't actually feel that bad. Will turned to him sheepishly about to speak when Nico interrupted, "Gods Will, I shouldn't be taking up space. I feel fine, really, I don't need this whole big room all to myself."

"First of all, Death Boy, you are not '_taking up space'_. Second of all… I thought you'd like a little more… seclusion." Nico was slightly stunned by the fact that Will would care what he liked but got over it quickly,

"Don't call me _Death Boy_," He muttered. Will chuckled, walking over to his check up area where the stereotypical doctor's chair resided. He picked up his clipboard from the counter and sat down on the swivel chair, turning to face him in a dramatic spin. Nico rolled his eyes.

"Well, first of all," Solace said in a dramatic voice and pushing up an invisible pair of glasses on his nose (definitely a son of Apollo), "I'm going to need all of the medical records you know you have so far. Amongst… other things…" His dramatic voice lilted up at the end, attempting to maintain its sophistication. Nico had to suppress a small smile. '_A small smile? Boy, I must really be dying.' _

"Alright," Will sighed, "Date of birth?"

"October 26, 1932," Nico blurted out without thinking.

Will laughed out loud, "Yes, and I'm Michael Jackson. Seriously, Nico?" Will raised an eyebrow. Nico felt a little hurt but mostly just embarrassed.

"Seriously, Solace. That's when I was born, now do you need my life story or can we move on?" Will looked at Nico confused but then got over confusion and moved on to shock.

"How in the…-," Nico rolled his eyes.

"When I was ten, WWII was in full swing thanks to an... unfortunate brother of mine. Yada, yada, long story short, things were beginning to be unsafe for Big 3 kids so my dad hid me and Bianca," his voice broke a little, "Away in the Lotus Hotel for some odd… dunno, some odd 70 years?" Will's jaw was on the floor but he regained his composure thanks to some master Apollo acting.

"Well then…" Will said thoughtfully tapping his temple, "I guess I should say, how old are you currently roughly?"

"Fourteen," Nico replied haughtily. Will seemed so old… he would never like a little baby like Nico.

"Me too!" Will replied to his surprise.

"What?" Nico raised an eyebrow, "You, basically 7 foot tall Apollo kid with rugged leg hair, are 14? Now I'm Michael Jackson… Also, who is Michael Jackson?" Solace laughed tearfully hard.

"Yep, I'm fourteen, guess I'm just so experienced and charming I throw people off. Also I'm choosing to ignore that last part," Nico glowered at him.

"Those aren't exactly the adjectives I'd use," He muttered. Will chuckled again. Will finished all his questioning with several more shocked moments. The most pressing part of the conversation was that A) Nico must get all his vaccinations and Werewolf treatments pronto, and B) He needed lots of food, sleep and, as Will described it, "Lovins". Apparently, his depression was greatly affecting his health. Pft, no.

When Will had left the room, drawing the curtain on the window-wall, Nico changed into his hospital attire. Surprisingly, not a gown but some black sweatpants and socks with a soft grey T-shirt. Will returned with lot's of syringes, generic bandages, and also some Ambrosia Salve in a jar.

"These shots may hurt pretty bad, especially the ones specifically made for demigods. They're going to burn up some of your mortal blood, it'll sting for a minute but it will pass," Will seemed very cautious and concerned. Nico just chuckled (that's right, actually laughter).

"I think I've felt worse." Nico gestured plainly to his still burning Werewolf claw marks. Will smiled slightly, although his eyebrows were still knit together.

"Yes, I suppose so." He muttered as he began to use alcohol to disinfect a patch on both of Nico's upper arms, careful to avoid any claw marks. The mortal shots were a piece of cake. Will let him know they just had two demigod shots to give and moved around him to his other arm. Will's expression softened, trying to calm Nico as he gave the first shot, quickly placing a bandage over it. Nico took in a small hiss of breath as the stinging ensued for about fifteen seconds. It wasn't as bad as a fresh claw mark, but it was much more painful than the dull ache of the old ones. Will grabbed his hand to comfort him, careful to make it seem as casual as possible. Nico's urge to pull his hand away was strong but he fought it back, distracting himself with the pain.

Nico gradually untensed and Will let go of his hand to grab the last shot.

"Last one," Will said comfortingly. Will did the injection and bandage as quickly as possible. He held Nico's hand fast as the younger boy gritted his teeth. Will was a little less casual this time, moving his thumb in circles on the back of Nico's hand in a soothing manner. When the pain had subsided Nico took a moment to relish the feeling of Will's hand on his. He hadn't noticed through the pain before, but wherever the older boy's skin touched his own he felt a tingling shock. The son of sun god's hands were warm and toasty, like fire to Nico's own icy skin and it sent warmth shooting directly into his chest.

To his own dismay, the tingles disappeared when Solace reached away to retrieve the ambrosia solve.

"Alright, the shirt's got to go, di Angelo."

Nico blushed violently, reaching down to remove his shirt. He was probably so gaunt and scarred up he looked like a ragdoll creation. Instead, to his further embarrassment, Will succeeded in calming him with his cat-call whistle,"Someone's been working out." Will winked down at him.

"Shut it, Solace," Nico muttered, still embarrassed. Nico laid his arms awkwardly at his sides, holding his breath as Will reached up to address a long scratch on his collarbone. Apparently, this skin tingled a lot as well. The heat was overwhelming. If it hadn't been for Nico not wanting to look like a doofus, he probably would have fanned himself in a very 'Hazel' way. He hoped he wasn't being too obvious when Solace murmured from a stiff smile, "Gonna breathe anytime soon, Death Boy?" Nico blushed even more violently than before.

"Haven't you heard, Doc? We children of the underworld don't need to breathe."

Will snickered.

"Sure thing, Zombie Breath," Solace continued to gently rub Nico skin. It felt almost kind. Nico rolled his eyes.

"_Zombie Breath?_" Nico complained, "That one wasn't even good, Solace, you're losing your touch."

"Eh, _c'est la vie_?" Will shrugged. Nico smiled to himself, a good, genuine smile. "Whelp," Solace interjected his thoughts, "I have to go do some busy-work now but you better believe I'll be back to annoy- I mean, check on you for lunch and dinner," Nico tried not to let this make him melancholy. He smiled up at Solace who was surprised to see such an expression.

"Gee, I can't wait," The sarcasm was thick but the smile was genuine. Secretly, Will knew that Nico meant it but he would never tell.

Will left with a quick '_Bye, bye, Death Boy' _and a joking kiss blown over his shoulder. With all that time on his hands and much less pain than before, Nico drifted off into a comfortable sleep.

Just not for long.

* * *

><p>The dream had been so real, the grotesque figures all around him, the dark innards of Tartarus unfolding before him, <em>the claws gra<em>z_ing his back… _Nico shook with sobbs, pressing his palms to his eyes, hoping that maybe that would keep the tears from escaping.

"Dang it, di Angelo," He heard a familiar voice, filled with worried. A pair of very strong, VERY warm arms wrapped around him. He tried to shrug them off, pressing until defeated by a quick, "Shut it, Death Boy. I'm going to hug you, get over it."

"It was just a dream." Nico muttered into his hands.

"Hey, you're a demigod, it happens, I've got you," Nico clenched his jaw fiercely at that. "Also, it is lunchtime anyway! Look at the glorious buffet which I have provided just for you." Will said in his best game-show voice.

"You won't force me to talk about my-?"

"Nico, anyone who cries that hard from a dream would have said something already if they wanted to talk. Now! Allow me to cheer you up with- Ah! What is it we have here? Chips and dip?! Oh! What's that? Pizza?" Will held all of the items up in his best Vanna White impression. Nico would later ask who Vanna White was and Will would shed a silent tear for the culture-shocked dingus.

Notes: I will be updating this if I can, if I can't, I'll add on with a new post.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's notes: Thanks for all the feedback guys! I really appreciate it. I just think you should know all the things that go into this. Be it the late nights of Rolo eating, trying to finish a 'dam' chapter or my editor and I getting into page long rants that distract me from writing (but I love), this is really a fun time guys. I hope you enjoy it :) In the meantime, let's have ourselves a little Jiper and Frazel. New disclaimer, I do not own those lyrics down there or the song. **

Chapter Two

Frank

Returning to Camp Jupiter had been sad for Frank, leaving most of his best friends behind. However, there was one friend he felt he had truly abandoned: Leo. Leo had trusted he and Hazel to keep his secret. Frank had always thought the evil genius would use the cure and repair his way out of, yet another, impossible situation. When Nico had confirmed their fears just two days before, Frank had denied it to himself. How could he accept it? It was all his fault.

"Praetor Zhang?" Reyna called from outside of his impromptu tent/office. He had been going through the logistics of camp repairs (there had apparently been a few "disagreements" when Octavian was in power).

_Not as under-your-thumb as you predicted, eh Oracle? _Frank thought, shuddering at the fact that Octavian too, like Leo, was no longer with them.

"Come on in, Reyna," Frank said sheepishly. "You don't have to ask, you know?" He said quietly. Reyna chuckled, she had been more light hearted lately, now that the war was over and her camp was calm again. Also, she seemed to have fallen into a rut of happiness ever since she began her sisterly relationship with Nico. Hazel missed Nico a lot, unhappy that they'd had to leave before he had fully recovered. Even so, she and Reyna still Iris-messaged him almost everyday, which lifted her spirits.

"Grace sent an Iris-message, he said he's coming in a month to start building shrines and a few new cabins," Reyna didn't even wince when she said his name which was a welcome and recent change.

"That's great," Frank said cheerily, "In the meantime, maybe we should... rebuild a few." Frank set the Vulcan kids to work, repairing many cabins throughout the day. Even some of the older Vulcan sons and daughter from New Rome came to help with repairs. By the end of the day, Frank was bushed from all of his organizing and leading. He was only beginning to be comfortable in this new skin, still the same shy boy he'd once been. It was just before dinner when Frank saw a small Apollo boy staring up at him in wonder. One of the other young ones coming soon after to pull him away muttering something like, "So cool."

Frank chuckled, were they calling him cool?

"What are you staring at, Frank?" Hazel asked, walking up to him gracefully, taking his hand gently. He felt a tingle in his fingers where she touched him.

"I think some little ones may have just called me 'cool'...," His eyes wandered after the kids. Hazel giggled in an old fashioned sort of way, her curly hair bouncing with her.

"They look up to you. You're their leader," she gave his hand an encouraging squeeze.

"You know what?" Frank interjected, "Why don't we take the day off tomorrow? We can just walk around and talk to people. I need to be more friendly with the campers, less dictator-y. I don't want our friends to be so easily swayed by a charismatic voice again. Also… it would be nice to get to spend sometime… together?"

His voice made it a question but she knew it was already a plan. Hazel looked down, shuffling her feet, wonderfully-old-fashioned Hazel, so old fashioned even a little date still made her red-faced. He loved that about her. _Whoa! _Loved? _I might be keeping that to myself for a while._

"I'd be much obliged," she smiled, a twinkle in her golden eyes. They walked together to the dining hall, eating at the Praetor's table with Reyna. Hazel and Reyna talked about Nico, filling each other in on anything the other may have missed. By the end of dinner, Hazel gave him a peck on the cheek and told him goodnight.

In the morning, Frank decided he would try to look nice for their day together. He wore a pair of jeans, tucking in his purple camp shirt. He wore his toga overtop, firmly adjusted into the appropriate position. There wasn't much he could do with his buzz cut hair or regular old chucks, but he made sure he was clean and smelled nice.

Hazel wasn't one to let this go unnoticed. "You look nice," she said, embracing him shortly as they met.

They began their rounds, socializing with their peers, every step of the way trying to leave a friendly impression. Luckily, there weren't quite as many kids in Camp Jupiter as there were at Camp Half-Blood, this being because many more of the goddesses had chosen celibacy when they had become Roman.

It was just after lunch when Hazel and Frank decided to visit New Rome. They walked hand-in-hand down cobblestone streets, seeing small houses, businesses, even children. They wandered into the heart the of town, finding a large fountain in the center of a square of shops. On the rim of a fountain sat a small band of Apollo's children, all well into their thirties, playing to their hearts content. The tune they played lilted happily over the square with the occasional bitter cord to make the heart sting. When it melted to an end, Frank and Hazel clapped. The musicians looked up to smile at them. One of the women called over,

"Any requests?" the woman smiled kindly in their direction.

Hazel called back,"Do you know any Fitzgerald?"

The woman across the way winked.

"I think I've got just the tune for the two of you," the woman said something quietly to the band, it suddenly roared up in a 40's style intro. Hazel gasped loudly, bouncing up and down like a child who'd just been given candy.

"Frank, dance with me?" Hazel didn't give him much a choice, grabbing his right hand, placing her own on his shoulder. He held her waist with his left hand, the intro beginning to calm, leaving them with a steady beat. Hazel had guided him through the first few steps of a simple swing dance when she began to sing the song quietly:

"_Here I go again. I hear those trumpets blow again, all aglow again. Taking a chance on love. Here I slide again, about to take that ride again. Starry-eyed again, taking a chance on love. I thought that hearts were a frame-up I never would try. But now, I'm taking the game up, and the ace of hearts is high. Things are mending now. I see a rainbow blending now. We'll have a happy ending now, taking a chance on love." _Hazel began to hum quietly. Her voice had been so soothing and quiet, the lyrics had brought tears to his eyes. After all they'd been through in the last few months, they would have their happy ending now. He held her close, swaying in the square.

* * *

><p>Reyna<p>

Reyna walked calmly to a secluded part of the camp, water bottle in hand. When she'd reached an unoccupied training clearing, she squeezed the bottle letting out a stream of water and mist. She tossed a Denari through the stream,

"Oh Arcus, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Nico di Angelo, Camp Halfblood." In the water, an image fluttered, eventually clearing to reveal Nico. Not in the state she had been hoping however.

Nico lay asleep in an infirmary bed of somesort. His chin gingerly resting against his chest, heaving up and down with childish breaths. When they had quested together with the Parthenos, he'd always looked so stiff in his sleep. Now, he looked like the young boy he truly was, adorably content. Reyna reached towards the image, careful not to swipe it away.

"Oh Nico, _Eres como un hermanito a mi_."

Nico would be more family to her than her sister ever had been. Her sister was ever-changing. As soon as Reyna thought she knew her she had become someone else. She had been her savior as a child, but now she was nothing more than a stranger in familiar skin.

Reyna looked back a Nico, slightly shocked to find a tall, lean, blonde boy had come into the room. Sitting beside Nico's bed, the tall boy held his hand, smiling down at him. Reyna swept through the message quickly feeling awkward, what had she just seen?

Reyna walked back towards main camp, excited to talk to Hazel, when a dozen panicked voices ran her way.

"I can't believe it!"

"What did they say it said?"

"I can't remember!"

"Reyna!"

"Reyna," an older girl calmly interrupted, silencing the others with her hand, "A finder has sent in a distress call, there is a young son of Venus in Nevada. All monsters close enough are attacking his position, they are infuriated by their losses in the war and they are rampaging. The child's home was ripped to shreds, his parents…," the girls voice trailed off. Reyna's complexion was reduced to that of paper.

"Bring me Michael and Aaron. We'll get a rescue van out there immediately. Do you have coordinates?"

"Here, and the Finder's name is Jane Allman, Arcus her for any updates," Reyna nodded firmly as the young girl handed her a slip of paper. She stormed to her cabin to retrieve the necessary weapons and resources this mission would take. They would take one of the rescue vans, a mortal van, carefully shrouded in Mist to conceal almost any demigod scent. She grabbed her tent from the Hunters, an enchanted tent that collapsed into a super-transportable home, all of her favorite weapons in a pack, then headed on her way to the camp's entrance. Waiting there were Michael and Aaron. Michael was still recovering from the number Octavian had done on him, Reyna was hoping this would clear his mind. As for Aaron, he was a goofball but a very hard worker, he was good with new children. Reyna thought it would be nice for this kid who'd lost everything to have a friendly face, also she may need to lift her own spirits.

They passed the invisible border of the camp, down to the road where the van was waiting. The drive would be long. The child had originally lived in Henderson, Nevada, just outside of Vegas but he had been pushed all the way to the outskirts of the Sloan Canyon National Conservation Area. That area was quite barren with lots of deadly reptiles to encounter, not just monsters. The drive would take about three hours, Reyna had confidence that wouldn't be too long.

Three hours later, the sun was beginning to set as they reached the south end of the Sloan Canyon and it would take a good fifteen minutes before they reached the north side. Reyna's eyes scanned the perimeter for the child, hoping he wouldn't be incredibly difficult to find. She had spoken too soon. Chasing two children through the barren desert fields was a hideous beast. It had the body of a horse, although its hooves were cloven jaggedly. Its mane and tail were that of a lion but its face was a horse, with the exception of its human like eyes and it's teeth, or should she say tooth? In its mouth, where multiple teeth should have been in a row, instead was one sharpened curving bone chipped and bloodied as if it had already been feasting on a few other things.

Michael slammed on the brakes, they all fled from the car, readying their weapons. Reyna sent up a flare, trying to distract the monster when it turned and spoke to her.

"You'll have to be tougher than that in the _real_ battle," the monster said in a perfect imitation of her father's voice. Reyna gasped, remembering the name of this horrible creature.

"Leucrocotta!" she yelled to the beast.

"Names have lots of power you know," this was the voice of Bacchus… but not quite… no! It was Dionysus. The animal turned towards the sound, pawing at the ground for a challenge. The three of them, in close range now, charged. Michael called to it as a distraction. Aaron thrust his weapon at its chest, but the beast snapped at the blade, biting the end clean off. He looked dazedly down at his sword. The beast took this chance to snap at him. Michael ran full force into its side, thrusting his sword into its ribcage. It screamed in rage,

"Puny Mortals! I shall rule again!" this was the voice of Gaea, sending shivers down Reyna's spine. The monster melted into sand, blowing away in the warm desert breeze.

Reyna walked hesitantly towards the two children. Two boys, one wasn't really a child, almost a man in fact and the other was merely ten or eleven. The younger boy had golden hair and beautiful melting brown eyes, those eyes however were filled with fear and anguish. He had a handsome angelic face that could only belong to a child of Venus. The older boy had a much darker mop of hair, but the same brooding eyes, however, their bone-structures differed in many ways. He must have been at least seventeen.

"Hello," she knelt kindly before the younger boy in the most motherly way she could think to do, "My name is Reyna," she smiled reassuringly, "I heard you were in trouble so I came to help," she reached tentative hand shake out towards the little boy. He misinterpreted however and rushed into her arms, sobbing.

"I want my daddy!" he heaved into her neck.

"What's your name, Niño Pequeño?" she stroked the poor thing's hair.

"Nathaniel," the older boy said through silent tears, "and my name is Thomas." he had a very deep voice that was very soft and quite.

"Alright, Natanael," Reyna said in Spanglish, "I promise I will do everything to help you, but it is very late and you must be very tired." Nathaniel shook his head into her shoulder, he was definitely younger than ten, probably seven or eight. This poor little guy.

She began to sing softly into his ear,

"Duérmete mi niño," she sang in spanish,

"Sleep, my child, sleep my love. Sleep, piece of my heart. Sleep my child, for I have things to do, to wash your clothes, sit down and stew. This child wants me to lull him, to sleep in my arms and on my heart." By the end of the song, Nathaniel was asleep peacefully in Reyna's embrace. Michael and Aaron were a bit flabbergasted by this change they'd seen in Reyna. Ever since Nico had opened her heart, she treated people like family.

To be continued…

* * *

><p>Jason<p>

Jason parried a strike, sweat rolling down his cheek, this young girl was pretty good for a first year. It didn't help that she was a Greek. Their fighting style was so all-over-the-place. Romans were concise, they followed a well written pattern of steps and strikes, parries and sweeping blows. These Greek kids were not like that, they were a flurry of well placed blows and ducks, parries, and rolls. With a huff of breath, Jason parried the sword out of the youngster's hands. Smiling, he went to retrieve the weapon. Holding it by the blade, he held it out to the young girl. She took it hesitantly, raising her hand to shake a truce. As Jason took her hand, she yanked him forward sweeping his legs out from underneath of him. His breath rushed out of him. She kicked his sword to the side and placing her own blade on his chest.

"Romans and their pleasantries," she chuckled. She couldn't have been more than thirteen but she'd downed him in seconds. He raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"You base your fights off of a forum, the thing is, fights never go as planned. A battle's never over until it's won," she laughed again. He glowered kindly up at her, calling to their audience,

"Whose kid is this?" Jason's eyes narrowed a gentle smile playing at his lips.

"Athena's." Piper chuckled from the sidelines. Jason stood to brush himself off.

"Figures," he muttered. He jogged over towards Piper, sheathing his sword. His sword had become quite a symbol in the last few days, the imperial gold so different from the rest of the bronze blades, it made him look powerful. He hopped losing a fight to a thirteen-year-old Athena girl wouldn't ruin that reputation.

Jason wrapped an arm around Pipers waist, lifting her gently off the ground so their lips could meet.

"She giving you a hard time, Sparky?" she mocked gently. He mussed her hair in a gentle noogie.

"You want to go, Pipes?" Jason slowly reached for his sword handle, a devilish smiling growing on his face.

"Bring it on, Fly Boy," Piper unsheathed her sword, it was a bit new to her but it didn't show. She'd fought with it so much by now it was second nature.

They began the age old dance, circling each other, waiting for the first blow. Pipers eyes were narrowed in a playful smile. Her footing was concise, a gentle rhythm of step-cross-step-cross. She was the first to strike, an arching overhead lunge that Jason blocked easily, but she was two steps ahead of him. She rolled to the ground off the edge of his blade, sweeping her blade towards his legs. Jason jumped over her swing, but she had already used the momentum to roll her back onto her feet. In an Inigo Montoya style parry, she whirled her blade around his own, knocking it out of his hands and swiftly placed the tip of her sword on his chest.

Jason released a stunned breath, a proud smile spread across his face, "Round two?"

Piper nodded in approval, the same teasing smile on her face.

This time, Jason struck first a low blow, swinging just hard enough to send her sword clattering to the ground. Piper tucked, rolling to the side of his advances, taking Katoptris from her belt. She stood in a crouch, one hand on the ground between her legs the other raised the dagger toward him in defense. She smiled coyly. He stepped towards her and she jumped forward, swinging at his legs. He thrust himself into the air. He had almost gotten his feet on the ground when she yelled, "Jason!"

The charmspeak in her voices was clear, meaning to distract him. It was so strong he lost his footing, staggering to the side. She straightened up, rushing over to trip him further. His blade clattered out of his hand. She ran over quickly to place a leg over both of his wrists. Leaning over his head, her face glowing with joy, she leaned down, Katoptris pointed at his face. She got just close enough for him to feel uncomfortable when she lifted the blade, instead tapping him on the collarbone with her pointer finger.

"Checkmate," She sheathed Katoptris, reaching down to help him stand. In doing so, she placed her leg behind his own as he stood, pushing on his shoulder causing him to fall back again. She caught him in a tango-style dip, kissing the tip of his nose. He laughed aloud.

"You win this round, Beautiful." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I win every round." He kissed her sweetly. They joined hands. Night was falling and they walked leisurely towards the noisy campfire. For once, they hadn't a care in the world.

**You should all listen to this. It's the lullaby Reyna sings.**

**Just paste that after your youtube url**

** watch?v=UORUQ2gxxXQ**

**In the meantime, I'll see you all with a new chapter soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Sup guys!? So these chapters were a lot of fun, I hope you all continue to enjoy them. *I'd like to note that this chapter is 2x's longer than the previous chapters* If you do enjoy, don't fret, there's more on the way. I guess I should mention, I'm sure there's something in here that I don't own, yada, yada. Enough with the pleasantries! Carry on. **

Will

Will flew around the infirmary in a daze. There was a high of synchronicity about the office that came from being busy. Though, they hadn't seen days like these in a long time. There had been a lot of injuries in the war, not too many casualties so far. It would've been help if the Ares kids would back down from a fight every so often. By now, the place was at max capacity (but still accepting patients, of course). The healers weren't ones to back down from a fight either, or so it appeared.

"Hey, Will, I think it may be time," Jessica, Will's sister, called from across the room. He went to her quickly, his good mood fading with every stride. In the bed Jessica had called from, the Roman girl they had been caring for was beginning to have trouble breathing. Her injuries had been too bad for her to travel back to Camp Jupiter, so she and her older brother had stayed here in their supervision. Her injuries hadn't looked promising to begin with, but they'd all elected to stay with her in her final moments. Her breath grew faint and she eventually closed her eyes, finally resting.

Will's face was stony; this wasn't his first run in with death, but seeing her brother weep tugged at his heart. He laid a hand on the boy's shoulder, wishing there had been more they could've done. They placed the white sheet over the girl, wheeling her away.

Will direly needed a break. He walked towards di Angelo's room, hoping his mood wouldn't be suffocating. Apparently he wasn't fooling anyone. He closed the door behind himself, not wanting to face Nico's probing gaze.

"They don't call me Death Boy for nothing, you know? I could feel what was happening out there," Nico said quietly. Will shrugged, trying to smile. This was supposed to make him feel better, wasn't it?

"Well for a change of pace," Will said, finding a good topic, "Let's play a question game," the son of Hades looked confused.

"Question game?" Nico asked.

"A game where you take turns asking each other questions," the older boy explained.

"Oh, you go first I guess," Nico said in a grumbly manner.

Will hummed, placing a finger to his lips.

"If... you could go anywhere, where would you go?"

Nico was a bit taken aback. He sat staring softly into the distance like he'd just been asked a very hard math problem that he did not know how to do.

"I-," Nico began, "I don't know, really," he finished quietly.

"Then why do you want to leave so badly?" Will asked raising an eyebrow, now he was genuinely confused. He'd always assumed Nico wanted to leave because he had some place else he'd rather be, did he truly just want to be alone? Was that all there was to it?

"Because it hurts less to be alone than to be somewhere you fear you're not wanted," Nico blurted, defensively. The looked on his face was clear. He had instantly regretted sharing that. Will knew any defense he could make wouldn't be taken seriously. He thought he was beginning to finally understand the boy sitting beside him. All the things Will had said hadn't gotten through to Nico. Nico had been alone for so long, felt so feared, he couldn't come to grasp how admired he was. Will would just have to show him.

"Anyways," Nico continued, "That was two questions, it's my turn," he said huffily. "Why do you want me to stay so badly?"

Will wasn't usually one to be embarrassed. He looked down at his knees, sure his face was red as a tomato. Why did he want Nico to stay so badly?

"I think it's what's best for your health," Will said plainly. Nico snorted, but Will was almost sure he could see a glimmer of disappointment in his eyes. Maybe it was just Will's imagination, but he couldn't help but hoping. _Hoping? What the heck, man? Why do I want him to stay?_

"Yeah, I figure that's really the most interesting thing about me. The son of death is always dying."

Nico gave a twisted chuckle. Will was beginning to regret his answer.

"It's also because you're my friend and I care about you," Will said forcefully, "And I'm not the only one: Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Percy." Nico flinched. "They all care about you," Will was contemplating Nico's reaction to Percy's name when Nico interrupted.

"It's your turn," he wasn't looking at Will now, just down at the sheet that covered his legs. This whole cheering-Will-up thing was not going as planned. Will was going to turn this around.

"Hmmm… am I not devilishly handsome?" Will wiggled his eyebrows.

"W-what?" Nico sputtered. Will chuckled.

"Well?" he probed Nico with his eyes, all too happy about the younger boys discomfort.

"I mean you're not- not really- _unattractive_. I just- I mean- I don't. Oh, Hades," Nico looked down uncomfortably. '_I don't,' _those words had crushed Will's spirits a little.

"It's just a joke, Death Boy," Will said dejectedly, "Your turn." he continued. Nico's humor seemed to have returned to him.

"Why do you care who thinks you're handsome, doc?" Nico asked teasingly.

"Oh, I don't," Will recovered dramatically, "I just wanted to point it out." Nico rolled his eyes. Will looked at Nico for, what was probably, an awkward amount of time. He regained his composure with a worried stare, reaching out to poke Nico's forearm. Nico looked overwhelming clumsy as Will picked up his arm to study the skin he'd poked. He clicked his tongue in disapproval.

"Turns out rest and food isn't all you need. We need to get you some good-old vitamin D or you're not gonna get too far in recovery from all that underworldy stuff."

Nico grumbled a sigh.

"If this was coming from anyone else, Solace, they'd be smited by now," Nico hissed, Will shot Nico an exasperated look.

"Hey, no smiting allowed, doctor's orders," Will teased, "Now let's take a walk, you need some air."

Will could tell Nico felt odd walking around in his infirmary clothes. The younger boy hugged his arms around his chest, every so often tugging at the fabric of his shirt. They exited through the infirmary's side door, headed in no particular direction. Then ended up walking through the field between the strawberry rows and the capture-the-flag forest. Will had told Nico this was because it had the most sun, it was really because it was open enough that Nico had nowhere to hide. That didn't seem to stop him from trying however. As they walked, he hugged to himself, hunching his shoulders, his chin down like he was trying to close in on himself. Will was just the opposite, head held high, long demanding strides, and shoulders back. Their circumstances showed Will just how much taller he was then Nico. About nine inches taller to be exact.

"Doesn't that sunshine feel nice?" Will said cheerily.

"No," Nico said obviously.

"Oh, come on, Death Boy, if you don't want the image, don't live up to it." Will clapped his hand on Nico's back, trying to be reassuring. Nico was a little shocked, staggering away comically.

"Jeez, you scared me," he muttered fraudulently. Will knew exactly why Nico had ran away and that wasn't it. They walked in silence, Nico's posture improving. Nico began to sing quietly to Will surprise. He recognized the melody but not the words because, well, they were in Italian.

"Luce del sole sulle mie spalle mi rende felice. Luce del sole negli occhi può farmi piangere. Luce del sole in acqua sembra così bella. Luce del sole fa quasi sempre mi alta," When Will finally recognized the song he broke down into fits of laughter.

"Are you singing John Denver in Italian, di Angelo?" he was laughing so hard now he was nearly crying. Nico gave him a look that said, 'Laugh one more time, Solace, I dare you'.

"Yes, got a problem?" this gave Will a run for his money. He hadn't expected Nico to be so cool with it. His laughter fell away, the song still running through his head. He began to sing it in a hushed voice,

"Sunshine on my shoulders makes me happy. Sunshine in my eyes can make me cry. Sunshine on the water looks so lovely. Sunshine almost always makes me high. If I had one wish that I could wish for you, I'd wish for sunshine all the while," Nico hadn't included that last line but Will thought it fit the situation. Nico snorted.

"You're no Sinatra, are you, 'Sunshine'?" Nico laughed. Will was in love with this nickname, however, he gasped to keep up his charade.

"Are you attempting to insinuate that I am not a fabulous singer, and should not sing all the time?" he placed a dramatic hand on his chest.

"That's exactly what I'm trying to say," Nico began to laugh, really laugh. He had to hold his sides and close his eyes to contain himself. Will had never been more happy in all his life. Okay, sure, that was an exaggeration, but the musical laughter of Nico di Angelo was a close second to Will's own birth, in his opinion.

"Well, you sing quite nicely," Will said plainly.

"Thanks," Nico muttered, fire engine red. Nico recovered quickly but Will began to feel odd. Now it was Will's turn to stare at his feet while Nico walked around calmly. To Nico's inattention, he didn't notice as he walked straight into a decent sized hole in the field. He lost his balance, falling away from Will with a yelp. Nico landed on his bum in the middle of the grass, expression wide eyed. Will laughed heartily at him, offering his hand. Nico took it tentatively, standing, but only too quickly thanks to Will's strength. Next thing Will knew and the younger demigod was falling face-first into his chest. Will caught him quickly, wrapping his arms around Nico, standing him up straight which wasn't hard, considering Death Boy was now as stiff as a body rigormortem. Will made a mental note to high five himself for that joke later.

"Whoa there, Nelly," His fake southern accent coming out.

Nico did not approve.

"Maybe I should hold your hand so you'll quit falling down," _Subtle, Solace_, he chastised himself. At this however, Nico tripped again, Will catching his hand just before the fall.

"I think it's fate." Will chuckled at him. Nico pulled his hand away hautilly.

"I'm fine, Sunshine," Will's insides lit up like a Christmas tree, his grin so bright it probably looked like the sun itself. Nico raised an eyebrow at him, "What are you smiling abou-" Nico tripped over his own foot this time, just barely stumbling, but he reached out to take Will's hand. "Oh, I give up," he muttered. Nico's cold hand felt like a porcelain doll's under Will's own. Will made it a personal goal that he would warm that hand before the walk was through.

"Jeez, Deathy, you must be freezing," Nico stopped dead in his tracks, his strength nearly pulling Will's arm out of socket, which was a surprise. "Ow, just rip my arm off why don't-"

"SOLACE! I've put up with Death Boy, I tolerated Zombie Breath, but Deathy is where I draw the line. Got it?" Will turned to face Nico, still hand in hand. He had to suppress a laugh at the boy's serious expression.

"Whatever you say, Shadow Man," Nico's face erupted into flames (not like Leo's would have). All the grass within five feet of them wilted, Nico's own shadow, leaking outside of it's outline.

"Hey, no underworldy stuff. Take it out on me, not the lawn," Nico's shadow faded back to normal but the boy looked weaker than before.

"I think we better get going," Nico slurred his words in exhaustion. Nico tried to begin walking but had to slump back into Will for support. Will squeezed his hand. He could tell if Nico walked, he'd surely pass out or worse. Will reached down, sweeping Nico up into a baby cradle. Nico gasped, "Put me down, Solace!" Will shushed him,

"Go to sleep," Will chortled. Nico's 'no' was interrupted by a long yawn. Nico gave up trying to refuse, laying his head on Will's shoulder. Nico wrapped his arms around Will's neck to support some of his own weight. Will was feeling pretty good right about then. He began walking back toward the infirmary.

"Goodnight, Sunshine." Nico murmured into Will's shoulder. With their first day together coming to a close, Will couldn't imagine it having gone any better.

* * *

><p>Reyna<p>

While Nathaniel lay sleeping in Reyna's arms, Thomas looked at her in a reverent appreciation.

"My father sang that song to me when I was young," she whispered. She carried little Nathaniel about ten feet away. Walking him back and forth, soothing him in his sleep. She carefully adjusted her arms not to disturb him when she retrieved the flat Hunter tent from her pack. Throwing it on the ground, she watched it grow to full size, the door opening welcomingly. She carried the little _niño_ inside and laid him slowly on a cot. She searched around the room until she found a blanket, tucking Nathaniel in. She walked back out to see her men talking to the other boy,

"What exactly happened, if you don't mind sharing?" Michael said to Thomas. Thomas fidgeted in his seat, his expression growing dark.

"Well… it was just a normal night like any other, but when I came down stairs to get a drink, someone was breaking in through the front window. I remember reaching for the phone, and trying to dial 911 when my dad snatched the phone from my hands. He had said something like, 'They can't help us now'. I was so scared. I had ran upstairs to get Nathan but his door was locked, the poor little guy was banging from the inside, bawling his eyes out. I remember thinking, it's happening, just like all those years ago when my mom ran off; Dad cheated on her with that Venus girl. Mom had said, 'Something's coming for you, and when it comes, you will not escape,'" Thomas shuddered. He was breathy when he talked, like he couldn't get the words out fast enough.

According to his story, he had a different mother, Thomas wasn't a half-blood. _How weird this all must seem for him,_ Reyna wondered. She could not imagine living in this world and not knowing all she knew about the demons that lurked here. The demigods all relaxed at hearing that Thomas was a full human, knowing now that they wouldn't get too much non-mist-skewed information from him. Now they just listened for the sake of being comforting and kind people. He continued with a ragged breath,

"So, I told Nathan to stand back away from the door and I kicked it in. I picked him up and ran down the stairs to find all these _creatures. _ There was a woman… with legs like a snake, and these fish dogs. They all smelled awful, like rotting seafood. They had my dad pinned on the wall, screaming that he would 'pay for their failures' and 'where was the child'. As soon as he saw me he yelled for me to 'get Nathan to camp'? I didn't even understand. They-they just killed him," he cried now, "I got out of there and got in the car; I didn't look back until we ran out of gas." Thomas scrubbed his face with his hands.

Reyna's mouth hung open, he _could _see it all? How in the gods names could he see the Telekhines and Dracaena if he was a mortal? When they took Nathaniel to camp, where would Thomas go?

"Where is your mom now?" Reyna asked tentatively.

"Died of cancer a while back," talking about this seemed to calm him down, like he was familiar with this grief and he knew how to handle it, "She suffered from depression because she was so sick and she didn't have much money, so she didn't get custody during my parents divorce. Not that she could have taken care of me. I love her, but she wasn't stable. She used to break down a lot. I would have too if I'd gone through everything she had. My dad though, he was a real scumbag for not taking care of her," Thomas' lip quivered, "He _used to be_, at least," he murmured. Michael placed a friendly hand on Thomas' shoulder. It was obvious the boy was in shock. The fact that he hadn't questioned the magical tent, the monsters in his home, or the three strangers with old fashioned weapons was a dead giveaway to his temporary insanity.

"Boy, do we have a lot to figure out." Aaron whispered in her ear. Reyna gave a nod in agreement. This was a mess. A hot mess.

"I think we could all use some rest," Michael suggested. The others agreed, filing into the tent and finding bunks.

In the morning, Thomas' confusion was more than evident. He hadn't really remembered the previous day, he was now appalled by the old fashioned weapons and magical tents, but most of all, Thomas was devastatingly depressed by the death of his father.

"I- I don't have any family left, I don't even know who you are?! What-what is even happening? None of this is-s poss-sible," Thomas was wracked by sobs. Seventeen years he'd lived and now nothing made sense anymore. Reyna imagined this is how Nico must have been when Bianca died, but he had run away so there had been no one there to see it, to help him. Aaron sat beside Thomas, every so often reminding him of their names and that they were here to help him. Nathaniel was still asleep in the tent, fortunately. If he had seen his brother this way he would have been hysterical.

"Reyna, what do we do? He can't come to camp, can he?" Michael whispered.

"I don't-"

"I mean, he's not a demigod right?" Michael continued.

"We can't know for sure until-"

"Oh gods, Reyna. And if we don't let him in camp? Where does he go then? And-"

"Michael!" Reyna whisper-yelled at him.

"We need to get back to the camp and consult the senate, in the meantime, we need to help Thomas grieve so that we can move."

"Hey, Thomas," Aaron said soothingly, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen," he said in jagged breaths.

"Hey, me too!" Aaron replied softly.

"I'm sixteen," Michael said, "My name's Michael Kahale, just in case you forgot."

"I'm sixteen," Reyna said confidently. They shouldn't be perturbed by her age, no one becomes praetor at sixteen for nothing. To her astonishment, Thomas laughed slightly between sobs.

"I thought you were about twenty five." He doubled over with cries and laughter. That conflict of emotion was a beautiful sight to behold, but eventually the sadness won him over.

"I lost my dad, too," Reyna blurted out. Feeling more uncomfortable with the decision to say that by the second, "He- died when I was very young, my mother had never really been there so my sister and I had to run away together…," As her story drew to a close, she couldn't help but feel like she was talking in slow motion. The similarities between their lives were so keen.

Aaron interrupted her thoughts to her appreciation,"Yeah, my dad was never really around, he's kind of a traveler. Although, I'm sure even if he wasn't he still wouldn't stick. My mom raised me on her own all my life."

This story calmed Reyna. Of course she and Thomas were similar! What had she been thinking? All these kids had had experiences with a godly parent, not only was one parent always absent but the other often was in a lot of danger. Reyna let out a sigh of relief, putting her stressed train of thought to bed.

"Actually," Michael shot it, "It's kind of complicated but… Nathaniel is technically my half brother."

"What?" Thomas looked up surprised.

"Like I said, it's complicated, but it's still true." Michael smiled, trying to make Thomas more at ease, "His mom is my mom, that's why we heard about you."

Eventually Thomas was able to collect himself. In the time it took for Nathaniel to wake, they tried to help Thomas get to know them as best they could without scaring him, or sharing details that he shouldn't know.

They drove quietly back to camp, Nathaniel resting in Thomas' arms. Reyna was surprised by how little Thomas resented the boy whose conception had caused his parent's divorce. Thomas seemed to love him like he was the center of the universe, like Nathaniel was the one and only thing that grounded him to reality. They all played games with Nathaniel, trying to distract him from the long ride. Every so often he would ask if they were going to see 'daddy' which almost caused Thomas to break his composure, but he kept it together. They were about thirty minutes away when Nathaniel crawled up and poked Reyna on the shoulder.

"Will you sing the song again, lady?" Nathaniel chirped quietly. Aaron snickered. Reyna shot him a nasty look.

"Certainly, _querido_," she began with words but merely hummed most of the song. When they arrived at camp, they all got out of the van which vanished into thin air as soon as all of their belongings were outside. Thomas tried to ignore it, Reyna could see him trying to force the mist to do it's job but he simply couldn't muster it. Instead he seemed to decide to forget, or at least pretend.

They were walking up to the invisible boundary when Reyna stopped and turned to Thomas,

"Thomas," she said, "You're going to have to stay out here with me, we have to figure a plan out for you first," she stated calmly.

"What?" Thomas said appalled.

"There is a boundary around the camp, you aren't like us, it won't let you in."

"I'm not just going to stand out here and let some strangers take my little brother away! He's all I have left!" Thomas fumed.

"Thomas, your brother is a half-blood, half human, half god," Reyna sprung on him, "He belongs with his people. I will find a place for you, I promise. We just need to talk to the senat-"

"Where am I supposed to go?! Why should I believe you?! With all that I've seen, who could I ever talk to? Who could understand the things I've been through? I don't have a family to go back to, you're not taking him away from me," Thomas ran. Reyna moved into his path but he was not afraid, he tried to shove her out of the way. When she performed her block for his move she had expected it to work but he had seen what she was doing and sidestepped her quickly. He was now going to run straight into the boundary in a matter of seconds. Alarms would sound, it could have deadly defense mechanisms, or it would be like hitting a solid wall. Aaron, holding Nathaniel's hand, turned to look in horror on what was about to unfold. Michael circled back, trying to intercept. Thomas ran after his brother, just inches from the boundary, he reached for Nathaniel. Reyna diving at his feet trying to catch him to no avail. There was dead silence.

He walked right through, no wall, no alarms. It was just like he was a demigod. Reyna gasped and Michael and Aaron looked at each other in disbelief.

"We should consult the others," Reyna whispered venomously, incredulous as she stormed through the group. Thomas followed clutching his brother like a floaty in the open sea.

When they had consulted the senate it had not been pretty. '_Why had they let him in?' 'Who had known he could see through the Mist?' 'Did he tell anyone what he'd seen?' 'Someone would pay for this!' _However, eventually they had decreed it was not safe for Thomas to go outside of camp borders, they had said some mutterings about not being sure as to what he was exactly. Maybe he wasn't human? He did have a scent very similar to demigod but obviously more mortal, or at least different than demigod. It would attract monsters as far as they could tell. For now, they had decided to place him in the Mercury cabin with Aaron and treat him like any other demigod. Reyna was appalled. The whole ordeal had been so humiliating, the senate had looked down on her like she'd made some rookie mistake but apparently they couldn't figure it out themselves.

The only good part of the day had been watching Aaron try to explain the whole thing to Thomas who had gone into shock 2.0 and they'd had to put him in the infirmary to recover. By the end of the explanation session and the tour of the camp, Thomas had looked about ready to throw up. Reyna felt bad for him. Most kids came when they were young. She had found when they were young and impressionable, it was easy to tell them all these things, even if they were traumatized. They still had such an open mind. If Thomas had merely been older, and not so emotionally wounded it wouldn't have been so bad.

Reyna had called Aurum and Argentinum back to her when she'd arrived in her Praetor's tent, glad to see their friendly faces. She spent her day making out schedules for camp activities, itineraries, and needs. These were the kind of things she was born to do, the planning calmed her stress, soothed her chagrin from the council meeting. The sun was setting outside which forced her to stand up and light her oil lamp.

"Reyna?" Thomas called through her open tent flap, his voice bringing back all the memories of this mornings humiliation.

"Come in," she said flatly. She walked out from behind her desk space. On the trip she had dressed in some simple jeans, boots and her camp shirt. Now in her toga with her jet-black braided hair tumbling over her shoulder, she looked very intimidating.

"Hi," he looked down at his shuffling feet, "I just wanted to thank you for all you did for Nathan. You were like the mother he had never had yesterday," He reached out to shake her hand and she in return gave a Roman style forearm shake. "Also, you have a very beautiful singing voice."

Reyna hadn't been expecting this. She pulled back her arm quickly.

"Th-thank you." she stammered. She crossed her arms behind her back, twisting her ring to help her concentrate.

"It's nothing," he murmured, "But I was wondering if maybe you wanted to… hang out sometime?" Reyna felt her heart be fast in her chest. It was irrational, she tried to push it aside in her conscious. His dark eyes smoldered in her direction, engulfing her until she couldn't blink. She shook off the feeling fully this time. She was a reputable Praetor. Also, Orion had said it, no one from either camp would soothe her. He was part of her camp now, there wasn't a chance,

"It's just that most of the kids here don't really like me because I not a 'half-blood' or a 'human' or anything really, but now I can't leave," the look on his face resembled Nico's anguish during their bond.

"I'm feeling lost," he said.

Reyna smiled, she had grown bitter towards Thomas since her humiliation with the Senate. She remembered now all that he had been through in the last few hours. He was her age, he had gone through just what she'd gone through as a child. Maybe a little differently, but she could sympathize. She knew in her mind that Orion had said the person to love her couldn't be someone from camp and she trusted that. She didn't dream that maybe Thomas would be some crazy exception and she had faith that he be would either. Although, what was it Aphrodite had said, _You will not find love where you wish or where you hope._

"Sure, I'll keep you company." Reyna said confidently.

* * *

><p>Leo<p>

Leo had not expected Festus to break down _quite_ so many times. He loved his happy dragon but he was not feeling super happy with him. They had taken one too many dives towards the open sea for that. Leo knew it wasn't Festus' fault. Really, it was all Leo's fault for converting the poor guy during mid battle with all mighty Gaea, but how exactly does one impress their maiden with their amazing flying dragon machine if he's afraid it's going to fall apart?

"Come on, Buddy, I know you can make it to Rome, when we get there you get your very own hot oil bath, on the house," Leo patted Festus' neck affectionately. Leo sometimes found it hard to concentrate on flying when Calypso's gentle arms were wrapped around his torso. This was one of those times. Festus had begun to fly a little jerkily and Calypso squeezed herself to his back. Too bad all this beautiful lady action was due to the fact that his majestic flying dragon was plummeting toward the coastline of Italy. As they got closer, Leo could see the Ponza coast of Rome, a far too populated area to crash your dragon.

"Alright buddy," Leo spoke to Festus, "You're gonna have to veer north or be responsible for lots of rubble and possibly deaths." Festus replied with a series of clicks and whirrs that meant something like, '_Yeah, yeah, I'll do what I can.'_ Festus banked left. _Ah, the wonderful sound of metal screeching in the wind_ Leo thought sarcastically.

"Leo, is everything alright?" Calypso said nervously over his shoulder.

"Sure thing," Leo said cryptically over his shoulder. Festus began to level out, maybe this wouldn't be the worlds-worst _kerplop_ of a landing.

"Have you seen what's down there?" Leo called back to her, her face was nuzzled in his back, eyes closed.

"No, I'm getting airsick."

He laughed at her.

"Don't you want to remember the first place you'll see since Ogygia?" Leo wiggled himself, trying to rouse her. She groaned,

"Don't even, Handyman."

Leo continued wiggling, becoming progressively more jiggly. "Urgh," she groaned, lifting her head to the right and opening her eyes. Calypso gasped.

"There are so many buildings! Look at all the boats! The people! Leo, this is wonderful! Are those cars? Wow, I can't believe that-" Calypso sputtered on and on like everything she saw was the most exciting thing in the world and it was true. She was finally seeing the new world and it was the most exciting thing. Leo was so pumped to be the one who got to show her. They were nearing an unpopulated cliffy area when their descent started to have LOTS of turbulence. Festus' wings were wobbling, he warned Leo that the landing wouldn't be pretty.

"Hold on!" Leo yelled, they bounced closer and closer to the ground until, _**CRASH**_.

Leo was pretty sure his face would never hurt nearly as much as it did now that it was freshly slammed into solid bronze.

"Who needs teeth," he muttered between groans, "Are you alright, Calypso?"

"Yep," she called from the ground, she had already hopped off, "I think my landing was a bit softer than yours." Leo began climbing down but his foot got caught in a chink in Festus' shoulder. Calypso began to help him down. They freed his foot, allowing him to clumsily climb the rest of the way down. He slipped as his first foot touched the ground, flopping atop of Calypso who was easily able to support his scrawny-ness. She caught him quickly by his waist, his nose level with her collarbone. He stood slowly until they were nose to nose. She kissed him lightly, chuckling into his lips.

"Oops," he said half heartedly. He stared into her butterscotch eyes for a bit too long apparently because she laughed, pushing his head gently to the side. He took this opportunity to turn around and face the problem. Festus lay groaning, he needed several joints replaced, a few of his wing panels as well. Even in the old country it was going to take a while to gather that much metal.

"Alright, it's time to put you to the test," Leo said turning to Calypso, rubbing his hands together evilly, "Let's see if this whole, 'working as a team' thing is really gonna work." She mussed his hair.

"Let's see if you can keep up," she chuckled. Leo had contemplated a very important decision to be made. He now decided it would be best.

"Alright," he said reaching down to his waist," I'm about to give you a very important duty to uphold," he said in his best dramatic Zeus voice. He began to unbuckle his tool belt, it was very hard for him to let go, even if only for a little while. "I would like you to hold on to this and when I need stuff, you can get it for me," he said cheerily. He placed the toolbelt in her hands carefully. Calypso scoffed at him,

"You don't truly expect me to stand here and hand you things? I can help!" she demanded.

"Oh_, really?_" Leo teased, "You could compete with _this_ engineer extraordinaire?" she glared at his gall, her lips turning up around at the corners.

"Allow _me_," she said haughtily, reaching into his belts to bring out relatively large sheets of bronze along with several gears and other odds and ends. Leo gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Don't remember leaving all that in there," although he was sure he had. She pulled out an enchanted blowtorch (that needed no power source, of course) and protective gear began to perfectly mold the metal into one of the joints he had spoken of.

"Where in the shizel did you learn to do that?" Leo was clearly impressed. Calypso laughed shyly.

"You only have so much to do when stranded eternally on an island that only lets you do so many things. Reading most anything was included. I've never actually tried this before, is it bad?" she seemed scared to hear the answer.

"Dang. Well, no. It's perfect," he scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. Leo knew he could have done it faster but he thought he may not have done it so well. Her hands were very precise, just like when she had weaved, she was careful to get it exactly right. When she went to replace the old joint, she was very gentle with Festus, patting him gently to comfort him. When she had finished, Leo could tell Festus liked her workmanship, testing it out immediately to find that, yes, it was still perfect. Festus steamed appreciatively.

"He says, 'thanks'," Leo murmured to her as she handed back the tool belt.

"That was the only metal you had that was big enough to help with fixing." Calypso said as Leo wrapped his tool belt back around his waist.

"You know what that means, then," he wiggled his eyebrows, "Let's go find us some holy copper tin alloy!" Calypso shook her head at him, taking his hand as they walked away into their first adventure, free from Ogygia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Sorry that this chapter took ****a little longer** **SO LONG. Initially it was just that I was busy with school but then I lost all internet for the better part of a month! Argh! I always wondered why my favorites tooks so long to update and now I KNOW. Anyway, this was super fun, I hope you all like. **

Percy

Percy had messaged his mom and stepdad Paul as soon as things had been calm at camp. It had been an all too brief and fleeting reunion for Percy's taste. The months they had spent apart had grown to years in Percy's mind. Today, three full days after the battle, he and Annabeth were going to his home for some good, quality time in the mortal world. One whole week of completely normal dates, waking up in his own home, and home cooked blue-food from his mom. The corners of Percy's eyes crinkled with a smile just thinking about it.

He and Annabeth sat atop Guido, who had stayed behind despite repeatedly pledging his love to Reyna. To Guido's own denial, he had developed an unhealthy obsession with her. Or, at least, talking about her. He was making Percy a little nauseous. '_Reyna's beautiful hair, the way she'd saved Blackjack, blah, blah, blah'_

"_You're a pegasi she's a woman, I think this may be a lost cause, man," _Percy tried to lay it on him gently.

"_Whoa man, we're just friends," _Guido said as he then began to reminisce about the the color of Reyna's eyes and how they sparkled in the light. Percy rolled his own glimmering malachite eyes. Annabeth fidgeted, she kept looking back to check if their saddle bags were still there.

"Calm down, wise girl," he patted the hand around his waist, eventually resting his fingers on her own.

"I know, Percy. I just can't help it. I can't imagine losing the few things I have left," she murmured into his shoulder, squeezing his hand affectionately.

"We're almost there," he said, and they truly were. As they flew over Manhattan, he could see his old apartment building in the distance; only a few lights in it's side windows still shining. Percy could see the one that must have been his kitchen, lit brightly. His heart leapt in his chest, surging ahead of him. He could just imagine his mother and Paul, holding hands across the kitchen table, or sitting watching television, waiting for their arrival.

Guido swooped down, landing gracefully on the roof of the building. Percy could see the door to the roof was still propped open with a stone, per his request. He twisted tufts of Guidos mane gently between his shaking hands. As Guido's hoofs clattered across the concrete, Percy swung his leg around carefully dismounting, reaching up to lift Annabeth off quickly. He was sure he must've been bouncing up and down with excitement liked a child on Christmas morning. By the look on Annabeth's face he was sure of it. He unstrapped the saddlebags swiftly from Guido's back, patting his horse friend appreciatively. Guido whinnied and stirred his hooves.

"_Put in a good word for me with the lovely lady, eh?" _Guido asked smoothly.

"_Just friends, Guido?"_ Percy laughed.

"_Oh- uh… yeah," _Guido said rather uncomfortably flying off, still calling request over his shoulder as he went. Percy bounced on his heels, pivoting quickly.

"Alright," he grabbed Annabeth's hand, "Let's go!" He began towards the door all but running, Annabeth not far behind. The crash of the heavy door was far behind them, and the stairway echoed with their laughter and the slapping of their feet. Six flights of breathless stairs later, Percy bust through the hallway door, Annabeth in tow with a newly disheveled updo. When they reached the door, he began knocking repeatedly in rhythms from childhood songs he sang with his mother on long car rides to the beach, shifting from foot-to-foot excitedly.

Sally pulled the door open halfway through the first song. She yanked her son into her arms, hugging him as only a mother could. Percy closed his eyes so happy to be home again, for a moment he forgot about everything else. She kissed his hair, his cheeks, cooing about how tall he'd gotten or that he looked too thin. The warmth of his mother's embrace made him feel like he was twelve years old again, just having released her from the underworld and hugging her with all his might. As soon as she'd released him she moved in on Annabeth to her obvious surprise. She went through similar motions with Annabeth, a sweet hug, kissing her hair, holding her out in front to admire how beautiful she had become. Annabeth blushed modestly, but she wasn't uncomfortable at all, Sally was liked family to her. _Maybe she really will be someday, we're a little young now but someday soon- Whoa man, get it together. We're only 16_.

Percy zipped back to reality where he was walking up to 'manly-hug' Paul. Paul gave him comforting pat on the back.

"Saving the world again and I actually get to know this time," Paul laughed. Percy joined in.

"I seem to be making a habit of it," Percy joked, earning a poke in the ribs from Annabeth.

"You're not the only one saving it, Seaweed Brain," she laughed along with them. Percy looked down at the saddlebag in her hand, he must have dropped it when he'd hugged his mom.

"I guess we better go put our stuff away," Percy said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"You'd better," Sally said, "I need to finish up dinner, all of your favorites," she smiled warmly. Percy smiled broadly, giving her one last tight hug and kiss on the top of her head before he left for his bedroom with Annabeth.

Annabeth placed their things slowly on the floor admiring his bedroom like it was a place she hadn't been several times.

"So, you'll sleep in here," Percy said brightly, "I'll be out on the couch. Holler if you need anything," he winked at her. She shoved him softly.

"I could sleep on the couch, you know? You're a bit tall and I don't need quite so much space," she gestured in a wide arch to the bed.

"No, no. I insist," Percy said playfully, "Really though, it's fine." She kissed his cheek, and turned to unpack. Percy stood up straight, a good seven inches taller than her, looking down as she busied herself elsewhere. The way she meticulously placed her things in an orderly manner throughout the room, the fact that although her movement was sloppy and habitual her placements were perfect, Percy loved it. He could watch her for days, just moving around a room.

She raised a quizzical eyebrow, "Gonna unpack, genius?"

"Just for that!" he came rushing in her direction. He tickled her until there were tears in her eyes. He loved to hear her laugh, musical and bubbly.

"Never again?" he asked,

"Never again," she smiled at his familiar words.

He released her, finishing his unpacking; they hadn't had much to bring. Generally at camp you wore clothes, washed them, and wore them again. They had stopped on the way to buy some more clothes. It had taken a bit longer than it probably should've, considering they really had no idea what sizes they were now. The last time they'd really been able to shop, they were fourteen years old. A two year difference had definitely changed a lot of things.

Unpacking finished, they hurried out into the family room.

"Not ready!" Sally called from the kitchen in a muffled panic. Paul laughed somewhere in the distance. Percy and Annabeth took seats on the couch in front of the television, Percy wrapped his arm around her shoulders in typical boyfriend fashion. Six o'clock news on the screen, having excused the enormous gathering of teens and monsters on long island and the explosions seen from miles around as a rowdy concert with pyrotechnics, saying that, "a fight had erupted between multiple audience members". _Close enough,_ Percy thought to himself.

"Okay!" his mom said excitedly as she entered, "Dinner is served."

Every bit of the meal was perfect and to finish off, blue chocolate chip cookies. The cookies tasted exactly like the first ambrosia Percy had ever had, _well at least while he was conscious_. It reminded him how far they had come. With Annabeth from, '_you drool when you sleep' _to, '_I love you'. _They laughed as a family, sharing everything that had happened. A darker moment came in explaining that they had been to Tartarus and back again. They tried to make it seem easy, like they hadn't been so close to death on a regular basis but Sally had to stop them.

"Save it for later dear, your mom's poor heart can't handle it. I know you'd never tell me how truly dangerous things are and this is already giving me heart failure." Sally laughed half-heartedly. They played board games, Paul filled them in on all that had happened since they left which wasn't much. It was amazing to Percy, these past three months had felt like a lifetime, it was hard to admit, but he'd never be the same person he was when he'd left for camp just a few short months ago.

It was nearly one in the morning when they all felt contented enough to go to bed. He and Annabeth stood in front of the bathroom mirror, brushing their teeth side-by-side. They fought over the sink space with their elbows playfully. Annabeth wore one of his camp t-shirts with sweatpant. _Is it bad that I find that _very _attractive? _He himself wore some basketball shorts and a white T-shirt. Annabeth took a drink of water from the sink, _also very attractive._

"I think this is the first time I've seen you in regular clothes in a _long_ time," she noted.

"I know," he said with a mouth full of toothbrush; he spat into the sink, "You should wear my clothes more often." She laughed. They walked together down the hallway to the living room, he could see the door to his bedroom from the couch but it seemed all too far away. He walked Annabeth to the door her face growing dark. She stared at his bed mournfully and he knew why.

"It will be okay, leave it to me, I'll fight those nightmares away with my bare hands," he pecked her 'goodnight', walking away to take his own place sprawled on the couch.

* * *

><p>Three in the morning, and he still couldn't sleep. He stared at the ceiling, his excitement keeping him awake; he was home. Percy couldn't believe the comfort of being here but also, he was so excited to experience a normal life. He couldn't wait. He wiggled his toes, shifting around in his blanket, covering his eyes to keep himself from seeing the city, still awake outside. He was a good fifteen minutes into a thumb wrestling match with himself when he heard her.<p>

Annabeth, whimpering in the other room, muttering curses to invisible enemies. Her cries were becoming louder, he knew that soon they would become screams. He shot off the couch, walking nimbly through the open door to his bedroom. There she lay, the shadows cast across her anguished face, her hair sprawled across his pillow. She clutched to his bed for dear life, her lips moving quickly with words unspoken. He took her left hand in his right, using his other hand to shake her shoulder softly.

"Wake up, Annabeth," he pleaded, she shook her head back and forth, he hoped his voice was not contributing to her nightmares as she said it had in nights previous. He squeezed her hand tightly, "Annabeth, wake up," he said in the most commanding way he could muster. Her eyes shot open. The shock in them quickly turned to sorrow. He lifted his hands to her face as the tears spilled down it, wiping them away with his thumbs.

"Just a dream," he cooed over and over.

"Just a dream," she matched his rhythm, eventually breathing deeply instead of taking hiccupy sobbs. They sat eyes closed, foreheads rested together. She pulled away from his face, a long yawn escaping her lips. Percy laughed, looking up at her hair that stuck out every-which-way and her sleepy eyes that drooped in the moonlight.

"Scooch over," he whispered pushing her hip gently with his palm. She scooted to her right as he climbed in beside her. She turned to face his bedroom wall as he wrapped himself around the back of her body, "Go to sleep, Wise Girl."

* * *

><p>The early morning sun shimmered through the window of Percy Jackson's bedroom. The cool grey eyes that stared whimsically into his own rolled in a wide arch.<p>

"Took you long enough," Annabeth crooned. Percy yawned dramatically into his hand, looking back at her glowing face. Her hair had been combed back into place, and her breath smelled minty against his face. She had probably taken the time to get ready before he woke. She looked much happier than she'd been in previous weeks. He wondered what could have caused this.

"No nightmares?" Percy asked surprisedly.

"No nightmares."

* * *

><p>Piper<p>

Piper saw Will's blonde mop of hair pop out from the infirmary at just the wrong time. The early morning sun lit the courtyard, but it also lit the dark flowing cascade of hair followed by a camp shirt cut into a crop top with some high-rise cutoff shorts that was Drew Tanaka. She strut her way across the field, straight toward Solace's busy figure. Piper jogged casually after her but Drew's legs were far longer than her own. When she reached the side of the infirmary, puffing for air, she could already hear the conversation,

"Hun, you've been hanging around di Angelo too much lately," Drew pouted, "You should take some time off to chill with us girls. We've been missing you around the volleyball court," Drew ran her finger down Will's bicep.

"I would," Will said, oblivious to her flirting, "But I've got a lot to do since the war is over."

"If you ask me," Drew began secretively, "This whole war was a waste of time, except for maybe the cute Romans… You're quite the looker yourself," Piper could hear the charmspeak in her voice. It was feeble compared to her own and very blatant, like a slap of wind to the face instead of a nonchalant breeze. Drew angled herself close to Will, looking up into his slightly offended eyes. Will was trying to hide it, but he didn't like her insulting the war effort, Piper could tell.

"Drew!" Piper called, "Aphrodite is about to have cleaning inspection, we need you back at the cabin soon," Piper lied smoothly. Inspection wasn't for another few hours and they didn't really need much cleaning anyway. Will looked like he would have said something but his mouth just floundered until he let out a brief muddled, "Yeah". Drew glared at Piper.

"Sure thing, honey. Just let me check on a friend or two," Drew pointed to the infirmary then paraded inside. Piper rolled her eyes.

"Sorry Will, but I think Drew may be developing a thing for you, although I'm not sure if it qualifies as a thing if it's just a vengeful infatuation," Piper huffed an exasperated sigh.

"No way," Will looks surprised laughing, "I suppose I'll have to break it to her softly then." Will laughed.

"I don't think that will spare you her wrath," Piper laughed half-heartedly, "She kinda plans in advance… I should've warned you sooner,"

"Well, unfortunately for her, this hot piece of man bats for the other team if you know what I mean," Will winked, cracking up. This excited Piper, her hypothesis was confirmed, or at least Will _might_ like Nico as she had suspected. Surely her instincts, as the daughter of love herself, were correct in thinking that there were feelings between the two of them. Drew busted through the door at that moment glamorously.

"See you around, sugar," she pecked Will's cheek affectionately, then breezed past them in a blast of perfume scented hair. Piper shook her head morosely.

"I guess I'll go check on Nico," Piper said. Will's face lit up at the name.

"And I've got work to do," he concluded awkwardly. Piper chuckled under her breath. Piper entered the busy infirmary, careful not to step in the way of a bustling child of Apollo. She was certain at any moment one of them would not notice her and accidentally impale her with a syringe or scalpel. She found Nico's room, pulling the door open gently, surprised by Nico's flabbergasted expression. His mouth kept bobbing open and closed like a singing fish ornament while his hands pointed in random directions. He pointed to himself, to the door and to the side in alternating order.

"What's wrong, Nico?" Piper asked confused. This appeared to set his mind off into a tumble of questions,

"What in the...What? What even? I don't-ugh!" Nico stammered.

"Whoa, full sentences, please," Piper laughed.

"Is there a reason some, what I assume was an Aphrodite, girl just came in and lectured me about staying away from, '_her man_'?" Nico gaped, exaggerating wildly on 'her man'. Piper's face burned bright red.

"Drew," Piper hissed.

"Is that who that was? Guess she is a bit older than when I saw her last,"

"Perhaps," Piper mumbled. She could already feel it, she had to find someway to get the boys together before Drew could muck things up because, oh boy, could Drew muck things up. Drew wouldn't give up unless Will was taken and even that might not perturb her. Piper pulled herself out of her head.

"How are you feeling, Nico?" she smiled hopefully.

"I'm actually feeling a lot better," Nico stretched demonstrating, "With the exception of the phobia I've developed for neurotic doctors," he chuckled darkly. _Oh, Nico,_ Piper thought, _you know you like him. _

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Piper said enthusiastically. Nico yawned, trying not to be rude but obviously tired.

"Oh, I'll go so that you can sleep. I hope you keep feeling better."

"You don't have to go, I'm sorry, I'm just a little sleepy,"

"That's okay, Jason and I have some planning to do."

"Alright, Piper. Go have fun," and Nico actually smiled.

* * *

><p>Planning sessions with Jason weren't as productive as she would have hoped. She decided maybe she would ask Mr. D if there were any consequences for threatening other campers. Maybe that would be a good way to put Drew in a bind. Then she'd be out of the way so that the boys could be together long enough for their plan to work. Piper marched determinedly across the campus to the big house. Surprisingly, she saw a sweatsuit clad man jogging off the porch, to then, suddenly 'pop' out of existence. Piper trotted up to see Mr. D <em>clapping excitedly <em>in an actual suit? What?

"Hey, Mr. D, I was wonder-" she began trying to hide her confusion but was cut off,

"Hey Pal, I'd loved to stay and chat- wait, no- no I wouldn't- anyway! I've been summoned to the mountain, good to have a break from all you little irritants- I mean loving children." Piper stepped forward but Mr. D pushed her right back into place, "Au revoir! I wouldn't watch this is I were you," Piper covered her face as Dionysus changed into his godly form. In a spark of maroon light he vanished.

"So much for that plan, I guess I could ask Chiron," Piper began back down the hill in search of Chiron praying to Aphrodite that their plan would work.

* * *

><p>Thalia<p>

The Hunters knew it was not a regular day when Hermes shot from the sky in his jogging suit to deliver the message that Artemis' presence was required in Olympus. Now as they sat in the throne room waiting for the final arrival of the messenger god himself who was running late from message delivery, she couldn't help but wonder why they were here.

Of course, the gods sat arguing, always fighting but this time it seemed slightly worse than usual. This meeting was about something big and Zeus was especially heated, arguing with Artemis like no other. Thalia hadn't even seen Artemis fight this badly with Apollo and that spoke volumes. Apollo sat sullenly in his chair, the only god who appeared to not be fighting with anyone. He strummed on his lyre softly, illustrating the scene with a melancholy tune. Athena argued with Ares about the war in the corner, who had had better tactics, whose children had fought more strategically. Aphrodite toyed with Dionysus about parties and who had thrown the better ragger after the grammy's last year. Zeus ended his fight with Artemis with a loud growl that silenced the other conversations as well. Hermes came into the room with a familiar '_pop_' like an altitude change on an airplane. Hermes took his seat.

"I call this court to order!" Zeus' voice thundered through the room. The Hunters who sat next to Hestia's hearth began to stir around Thalia, each trying to get the best view. That view was already held by herself of course being the top ranked huntress.

"What is this?" a new youngster named Chloe asked timidly.

"Apollo's trial," Hestia said sweetly. Her eyes glimmered with the flame of her hearth as she smiled sweetly at the child. _Apollo's trial? _Thalia wondered.

"We are gathered here today to determine the fate of one, Phoebus Apollo. How do you plead?" Dike, goddess of justice, called out across the chamber. This voice reminded Thalia of a blade slicing through frozen metal.

"Not guilty," Apollo wailed dramatically.

"Hades, bring forth the evidence," Zeus beckoned with loud impatience. Hades whirled his hand lazily and from the ground erupted a coil of mist. The smoke whirled, straying from the center of its cyclone and snapping back again; becoming the figure of a young boy in a purple shirt and white roman robe.

"Exhibit A," called Dike, "The child that you helped to find and worship the earth mother," Dike's glassy voice cut through the fallacies of every situation. Thalia wasn't so sure it wasn't cutting her soul too. Apollo let out a whimper, he was no longer being dramatic, he was truly devastated. He had risen from his chair to kneel before the image of Octavian.

"My son," he said quietly. His form appeared to age, instead of his usual teenage appearance Thalia had once been attracted to, he became a grown man weeping at the ghost of his child. He reached for the spirit.

"Enough with the pleasantries," Zeus swiped Octavians image out of existence. "We are all aware of your guilt. This is not a trial, this is a sentencing," Zeus slammed himself back into his chair.

"Suggested sentence?" Dike asked emotionless.

"Exile?" Athena suggested. Everyone shot out their ideas at once.

"Suspension!"

"Give Helios his job back!"

"Ten labors?" Hera asked, "I know some really good ones,"

"Turn him into one of those cows he loves so much!"

"Tartarus!"

"No poetry for a year!" The punishments flew in from all directions, each more ridiculous than the next.

"If you ask me," Thalia muttered to her hunters, "A hundred years with no dating would do the trick."

"Wait!" Artemis shot in, "My brothers crimes are no worse than what several of us are guilty of, should we not take this into account?" Artemis was standing, glowing silver before the crowd of, now, growing bored gods. _No fun without blood_ Thalia observed.

"Daughter," Zeus growled, "I understand your perspective on the subject," He gritted his teeth, "Although, not permanent or handled with the most severity, his punishment must still be torturous. He has earned it," Zeus turned to glare at his son, whom had taken up dramatically playing his lyre once more, as if he had not just mourned the sight of his dead son.

"What will you do? How will you keep him in a torturous environment for such an allotted amount of time?" Hera asked impatiently.

"That's what we are here to decide, wife!" Zeus howled.

There came a sharp cackling laughter from the corner of the throne room. The sound grew louder, becoming booming laughter. Every god and goddess looked in the direction of chortling.

"I think I've got just the thing for you," Dionysus was still shaking with laughter as he patted Apollo's shoulder.

* * *

><p>Will<p>

Nico had acted very strangely during lunch on their second day together. It had only been thirty minutes since Will had left but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to go back so badly and ask what had been wrong. Will was in the middle of tourniqueting a wound on an Aries boy named Jack, when his train of thought was interrupted.

"Ow!" Jack yelped. Will looked down to see his tourniquet was a little too tight…

"Sorry!" Will loosened it to a proper level tightness. Jack rubbed his upper arm where the tourniquet was fastened and Jessica came to wheel him away. She shot Will a playful glare,

"Stop hurting my patients, just go see him," Jessica kicked Will's chair leg, nodding toward Nico's room. Will turned to respond but she was gone then, off down the hallway to give stitches to a poorly tourniqueted arm. Will huffed, running his fingers through his hair. _I really need to focus,_ he chastised himself. He gave a quick backward glance to the infirmary, all seemed under control. He finally decided it was best if he figured out his feelings before hurting more patients, and walked briskly to where he wanted to be most. Will opened the door quickly, his grin gleaming on his face, but Nico nearly jumped out of his skin. Nico had no shirt on, he was mid clothing change and squealing. Will just laughed at him.

"I've already seen you topless, death boy," Will teased.

"That doesn't mean I like it, sunshine," Nico said defensively which deflated Will's spirits but the nickname made his heart flutter.

"Well, without further adieu, I am selfish and would appreciate your company. Also, you are acting strangely today and I will get to the bottom of it," Will stroked a fake goatee and held an imaginary magnifying glass to his face. Nico rolled his eyes but, surprisingly, didn't reach to put his shirt back on. He just sat down, lounging on his cot.

"Oh yes, I'm strange. However, I don't think I'll be entertaining," Nico had a glimmer in his eyes but it vanished after a moment, he began to look embarrassed, like he was hiding something.

"There it is!" Will called, "That's exactly it, what's wrong?" Will accused. Nico began to fumble with his words.

"It's nothing," Nico looked almost confused by his own embarrassment. He started to fidget, he was reaching for his shirt when Will stopped him. He grabbed the boys shoulder and studied his eyes.

"Nico, what's going on?" Nico looked like he was very disappointed in himself, just generally disappointed in the world. Although he shook his head refusing to answer.

"Nico di Angelo," Will breathed, "I will take away your shirt if you don't tell me," Will snatched it up, holding it high in the air, far out of Nico's reach. Nico frowned, he stayed silent for a long time but finally broke as Will lifted the shirt higher.

"A girl came and yelled at me today, she said to stay away from 'her man'. I think she meant you?" Nico asked, he was growing calmer in the face but his eyes revealed him. He was afraid of Will's response. Will laughed out loud. Nico raised an eyebrow.

"Was she tall, dark haired, Japanese?" Will asked smiling.

Nico nodded. Will laughed some more which seemed to calm Nico.

"Figures," Will muttered, "Well, she's not really _my type_," Will winked at Nico who blushed crimson but knit his brows in confusion. Will rolled his eyes "But, you know who is?" Will leaned closer to Nico. He turned Nico's head by placing a finger on his chin, as if to whisper in his ear. Will's heart betrayed him, thundering in his temple.

Suddenly, outside came the thundering band of the Apollo cabin. They played the victory song that Apollo usually sang after winning capture the flag. However, this time it radiated through the entire camp, as if hooked up to some enormous speaker system.

"Come one, come all," boomed a familiar manly voice through the speaker like sound. Will shot up, Nico tugged his shirt on and was by Will's side in an instant.

"What the?" Will began as he and Nico walked from his room and out of the infirmary. Campers raced down the hills with smiling faces.

"Meeting at the fire pit!" a Hermes boy called as he ran past. The Hermes boy patted him on the back and Will sincerely hope he had not just been pick pocketed. He and Nico walked together, Will trying to keep a reasonable pace for Nico to follow. He was surprised however that Nico walked pretty fast regardless of being mortally wounded. As they came over the crest of the hill that the fire pit lay below, Will could hear his siblings calling,

"_Meet the new camp director!"_ New camp director? A very familiar man stood in the center of the fire pit. Literally, in the fire.

"_DAD?" _Will blurted loudly. Apollo stood in the center of a roaring fire, the flames billowing around him. He wore a camp shirt and aviator sunglasses, pointing stoically to his adoring crowd members. He turned to Will's voice.

"Hey, son!" Apollo called cheerily, "Nice date you've got yourself there," Apollo gestured to Nico, "Ready for some quality time with dear-old-dad, huh?"

Will was aghast but Nico had stumbled, slumping into a bleacher for support. Already exhausted from their walk, Nico's face was ashen. Will supported Nico's waist, and without another word to his father, marched back to the infirmary. Back in Nico's room, the younger boy pulled away.

"Hey man," Nico said weekly, "What did he mean date? You looked really upset,"

"Sorry, Nico," Will tried to calm himself, "I get a hot temper when he tries to jump into my life like that, he abandoned my mom like any other selfish god. It drives me nuts. They have all the time in the world, they can do _whatever they want_ but as soon as things get serious they just _leave,_" Will scratched the back of his head roughly.

"Oh," Nico said quietly, "I understand completely, for a long time I hated my father." Will shook his head. He studied the wall behind Nico, the way his shadow looked so normal now but with yesterdays proof, Will knew Nico could will it to change. He sighed, focusing on the young demigod.

"Yes, well, I believe around this time I was being selfish and trying to…" Will wracked his brain, why had he wanted to see Nico? "Ah! Trying to find what was wrong," Will brought out his trusty imaginary magnifying glass once again.

"Solace," Nico groaned, "I already told you,"

"You did?" Will wracked his brain but finding the truth, blushed violently, "Oh… yeah,"

"Yep," Nico was looking away, determined.

"Want to play a fun game of questions?" Will suggested.

"Sure," Nico pounced, "Earlier, you said- and then- anyway, what is _your type?_" Nico reached for a paper cup of water taking a satisfied sarcastic sip.

"Oh, men," Will said casually as Nico snorted water up his nose. "My turn," Will continued smoothly, "What was the best day of your life?" This caught Nico off guard but pulled him out of his chargin. He sat his water down, focusing off in the distance, he smiled faintly.

"That's hard, because that day was probably my worst too," Nico smiled more fondly, "Probably," he began slowly, "The day Percy and Annabeth found Bianca and I at Westover Hall. They both accepted me, showed me a new amazing world just like I'd always hoped for. I was always one of those kids that played the card game, or read the fantasy book and dreamed it would be my life. That day, it finally happened."

"Why is it the worst day?" Will said tentatively. Nico took a stale breath, looking at Will for the first time in a while,

"Because it's also the day Bianca truly left me, the day that started it all. The day that led me on the path to where I am now," he expression was bitter but Will felt a heat beginning to boil in his stomach.

"And what?" Will said in, what was probably, too loud a tone, "Is this not good enough for you? Jeez, Nico!" Will raked a hand through his hair, standing to pace, "Is this not enough? Is it not enough that I care about you now? Everyone here, we've needed you time and time again. You have been there for us and we see all you do for us. We appreciate you and we like you! I like you, Nico! Do you like us? Do you like me? This is the life you get, I always thought it was so fortunate but is this not enough for you?" Nico's eyes were wide, yanked out of his memories and baffled.

"I- I," Nico began. Will could see Nico's confliction, his eyes darting, lines forming on his brow. "I do. I like them. I like you. You heard me before, you know exactly how I feel," It was Nico's turn to be angry now, he had told Will. He had opened up and shared his fears and Will had reacted to Nico's past selfishly. He had just wanted Nico to love the path he led as much as Will did. It had, after all, led Nico straight to Will. Will regained his clarity and starring the son of death right in the face said,

"I'm sorry, just-" Will sat back down, a smile creeping across his face, "Let me prove to you why you shouldn't be afraid."

**Author's Note: OMG LEMMIE JUST SAY I AM SO SORRY AGAIN. This chapter has been done forever my editor was just being a poo. **

**Love ya'll, see you soon! XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello adoring fans ;). I jest, anyway, sorry again about the time gap on the last chapter. I hope you all like this one but oh goodness gracious for all that's holy it is crazy long. 10,254 words on its own. ****I'm sure I don't own some of this… like a lot. Enjoy!**

Leo

Leo spat dirt from his mouth, wondering why he had spoken to the nymph in the first place. He hadn't even hit on her but she had still despised him. They usually only disliked him when he talked to them. Leo guessed he should learn not to call trees useless in their presence, but he had been discussing the mechanical properties of wood with Calypso and he wasn't being very polite. What could he say? Wood always feel apart or caught on fire when Leo tried to use it in his inventions. Everything he'd made with it got destroyed on the spot, except for the Argo II at least, and it had still caught on fire and fallen apart at one point or another. Of course, Leo still built with wood regularly and could appreciate its qualities but he had just had to go and open his big mouth.

Calypso was cutting him from a snare the Nymphs had caught him in when Leo sensed a piece of machinery in the ground a couple yards away. He pressed his fingers to the ground trying to get a better read. Calypso cut the final branch of the trap, chiding him about being nice. He stood, now free, brushing himself off, picking a blossom from his hair. Seeing Calypso's amused expression, he glowered at her playfully,

"Not a word," He marched off in the direction of the machine, grandly motioning for her to follow. The whole thing would've seemed a lot more manly had his left foot not still been attached to the snare. Arriving at a clearing in the small patch of woods they'd seen beside their crash site, Leo could see a patch of bronze cresting through the grass. He knelt, digging at the earth with his hands, wondering what machinery on earth could be way out here. He fingernails filled with dirt but the ground was not giving nearly as much as Leo's moneys worth. He placed a hand on the surfaced bronze: the machine had good workmanship and it was a fully dysfunctional animatronic… cow? No!

"Oh! Praise Hephaestus!" Leo knelt, kissing the bronze like a crazy man. He stood to do victory dance. Half way through a jazz square Calypso interrupted him,

"Leo?" she sounded worried. Leo looked up, regaining his composure. He stood, swaggering around, placing his hands heroically on his hips.

"This, my lovely maiden, just so happens to be a failed attempt at a giant bronze bull. Dad probably cast it off his mountain ages ago. Lucky for us too, it's more than enough bronze. The real question is… how do we get it out?" he gave a puzzled expression.

"I think I've got an idea…" Calypso said, giggly. Leo heard the crack of branches toppling to the ground a few yard from them in the forest. A very happy dragon was demonstrating the qualities of his new joint when he crashed into the clearing. "Festus," Calypso said coyly. Festus jerked to attention happily, "How would you feel about doing a little digging?" She wiggled her eyebrows in a very '_Leo_' way. Festus began to dig with razor sharp claws, metal screeching against metal. Leo yelped holding his hands to his ears, Calypso did the same. Festus started to avoid the other bronze, trying to keep it intact for his repairs and spare them all the terrible sound effects. Faster than Leo would have thought possible, the bull was halfway out of the ground. Festus knelt down, placing his jaws around the bulls sides and pulled it from the earth with a shrieking 'pop'!

"Looks like we're in business," Leo grinned.

* * *

><p>It had only taken a few hours and drops of blood to get Festus back in the air, and now above the Strait of Gibraltar, Festus glided easily. Leo hoped Festus would stay in this good of shape until they got to Manhattan, seeing as they had a lot of ocean to get through. The sunlight glimmered off of the rippling sea, the shadow of Festus playing on the waves. Calypso leaned far off to the side happily amazed by the scenery. The silence that had grown between them seemed comfortable but it felt to Leo like a pregnant pause. He began to be trapped in his own head. Leo couldn't stop wondering if his friends knew he was alive. What if they didn't? If they didn't know, he wasn't sure how to feel. He was partially excited for this option; he'd made many-a grand entrance in his time and this was going to break his all time record of awesomeness. However, he was also conflicted. He had brought them a lot of sadness, losing someone like that. Now his friends knew how he'd felt when his mother had died; someone they loved sacrificing themselves so that they could live. He didn't know whether he was relieved or devastated. Overall, his guilt weighed on his shoulders, similar to the burden of his secret plan to die for them. It looked like the stress wasn't over after all.<p>

He sighed ruefully, looking down at his hands that were steering Festus gently when need-be.

"What's wrong?" Calypso asked, her hand stroking his shoulder. Leo sighed, and for what felt like the first time in his life, he just told the truth. No joking or lifting her spirits with his charm, just sincerity. When he had finished he took a deep breath. He hadn't realized he was crying. He felt like he should've stopped but he blubbered on,

"And I could have died," his breaths became jagged, "Oh my gods… I didn't have any clue if that would work. Calypso, I was dead. I- I was gone, I remember I was just _nothing. _There was nothing. Right before the end, I saw her, my mom. I can't- I just. I should've stopped and thought about what it meant-" Calypso hugged him tightly from behind, shushing him softly. "I'm sorry," Leo murmured, wiping the tears from his eyes angrily. This was not what he did, he was not this guy.

"Leo," Calypso was stern, "You are not sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything you went through with no help from anyone. You're more than just a class clown. You're friends love you, we will support you. Tell them anything: they'll listen. You're not alone, not anymore," Leo grabbed her hand, holding it against his chest. She wrapped her arms around his torso sweetly, leaning into his back. Now, Leo knew he was gaunt and… frankly unintimidating, but he couldn't help but feel like, just then, he was her hero. Little did he know, but he was that and so much more.

* * *

><p>Reyna<p>

Reyna woke early as the sun was rising, she was not one to squander valuable time. However, she was not sure that the task she engaged in wasn't a massive waste. The faun she sat listening to the business plan of certainly thought themselves engrossing, Reyna would beg to differ. She was learning about all the best qualities of the compost market and manure farming when she felt a small tap on the shoulder. Aurum and Argentinum hadn't alerted her of anyone approaching which was odd. She turned to find a most peculiar sight if there ever was one.

Thomas knelt on the ground, scratching beneath the chin of Aurum and behind the ear of Argentinum. There machinery purred appreciatively and Reyna couldn't help but be astounded. Aurum and Argentinum usually never welcomed people beside herself. It was their most honorable duty to serve and protect her and she loved them dearly, but it usually made them quite aversive to others. They seemed right at home with Thomas despite her expectations.

"Hello, Thomas," she said matter o' factly. Reyna was not one for pleasantries. "Did you need something?" she inquired calmly. Thomas stood, laughing as the dogs nudged at his legs for more attention.

"Just wondering if maybe you could take me around with you. You can only spend so much time with a child before you want more tantalizing conversation than your ABC's. Also… I thought maybe training with you would help the others accept me?" he raised a hopeful eyebrow. Reyna considered it carefully. As a regular civilian, there was almost no chance at all Thomas could keep up with her roman battle tactics. On the other hand, it was sure to make some of the other campers warm up to him. What harm could it do? Thomas certainly didn't seem to fear the embarrassment of performing badly. Also, Reyna couldn't think of better person to learn from than herself. She smiled thoughtfully.

"If you're up for the challenge," she questioned. He smiled widely.

"Anything sounds better than how I spent my time yesterday," she nodded, gesturing for him to follow. They walked through spanning flat planes of the camp, heading to the training coliseum. The campers that milled about were not casual with their distasteful looks. Reyna felt sympathy for not only Thomas but the onlookers too. They were making beasts of themselves but she could sympathize, it was in their nature. Roman's at camp were very elitest and unaccepting of new things, they didn't have much respect for humans. Order was the name of the game here at camp and if they couldn't organize you, even if only mentally, you were a pest. Reyna was about to encourage Thomas to ignore them, but in seeing him, she noticed he'd beat her to it. Thomas was infatuated with the camp, he viewed the landscape with a fervered curiosity that was admirable. Reyna caught herself staring at him and forced her eyes away. _No one from either camp will soothe you,_ Orion's words flooded through her conscience. She shook off the feeling as quickly as it had come, finally arriving at the arena.

Inside the arena, she felt at home. The grass floor was covered in mounds of sand that rose and fell. All along the circular curve of the wall were heaps and barrels of weapons, organized in their respective shelves and cases. Reyna told Thomas to wait where he was so she could gather some supplies for him. She didn't want to just train him, she wanted to figure out who he was as a fighter. After gathering a variety of weapons, she laid them on the ground in front of Thomas. She laid a sword, then dagger, bow, and spear in front of him, eyeing him curiously.

"Now," she said commandingly, "I want you to point to the one that draws you the most, the one that feels most natural," she watched and waited as he eyed the weapons carefully. As he began he chuckled, obviously out of his comfort zone. Then he squinted focusing, and faster than she'd seen any demigod pick a weapon, he reached out and pointed confidently to the bow. She assumed his choice was just a pop culture fascination. She looked at him scrutinizingly, "Are you sure?" He nodded, a serious expression in his eyes. "Well then, I tried to pick weapons around your size, let's try this one out," She knelt down, picking the bow up to hand to Thomas. She went to retrieve her own bow from a practice shelf, wondering where she would even begin. Should she teach him how to shoot, safety? When she returned, however, Thomas already held the bow in a perfect grip in his left hand. His feet were also aligned in an elegant shooting stance. Reyna furrowed her brow, one does not simply know how to hold a bow.

"How did you do that?" she questioned seriously, he turned to her confused.

"Do what?" his eyes fluttered down, returning to his bow. Reyna sighed, resigned to the fact that although he knew what he was doing instinctually, he didn't truly know.

"Well, first of all your stance and grip are perfect so, no need to worry about that, shooting is the real tricky business," she walked over to demonstrate on his left, easier for him to see. "Feet shoulder width apart, left foot at target, right foot pointing out to your side. Left hand relaxed. Now, when we're just practicing, you can't let that string go without something on it, you'll damage your bow and more likely, yourself." Thomas nodded to each of these instructions attentively. "Oh yes, this is your string, this is your nocking point and also your serving," she pointed to the thicker area of the sting that was infused with cow hide, "This is your upper limb," she pointed to the top, "Your sight, rest, and grip," she pointed to each after the other, "and that's your lower limb," taping the bottom. Thomas seemed to be catching on rather nicely.

"String, nocking point, serving, upper limb, lower limb, sight, rest, and grip," he pointed to each section appropriately, finishing in the center. Reyna nodded her approval. She gestured for Thomas to pay attention and drew back on her string, demonstrating a perfect stance. Her string was drawn with three fingers, her shoulders back but relaxed and a firm stomach to hold it all together. She released her strings tautness slowly, turning to Thomas, allowing him to demonstrate. He did as she had shown exactly. She was bewildered, how was a regular mortal boy so good at fighting?

"Very good," she nodded in approval. Thomas flushed, releasing his stretched string carefully. "If I'm going to teach you how to shoot, we'd better go to the range," Thomas followed her carefully to the range, trying to avoid the gazes of the other campers. When they arrived she handed him a new quiver, "This quiver is yours now, this bow too, keep them with your things when we return," she handed him the quiver, helping him to strap it on. "Alright, just watch me this time, and you'll try next time," She nocked an arrow, her bow turned horizontal. She aimed carefully, drawing her arrow back to her cheekbone, letting it fly toward the target. Without mistake, it flew straight through the center of the target thirty yards away. Thomas gulped, intimidated, but eventually notched his own arrow.

"There are some 'cheat-sheet' ways to aim if one is truly unable, but aiming is intuition," she tapped her temple with her pointer finger, "You have to feel where it's going to go, see it ahead of time," she and Thomas had become quite a spectacle. Campers had turned to watch and snicker as Thomas learned to shoot. Reyna gave them a warning glare, daring anyone to say a thing if he did badly. Thomas aimed and released his arrow, doing the quite opposite. His shot didn't fly as true as Reyna's had but it hit home, just off center of another thirty yard target. A few of his audience members whooped and hollered in approval while others were stunned to silence. Reyna was the latter of the two. She looked at him agast, but he was busy blushing, his brow furrowed and looking shamefully at his bow.

"Thomas, that- that was incredible? What's wrong?" she questioned sincerely.

"I missed," he looked slightly ashamed. Reyna laughed heartily at him. He looked up surprised,

"No, that my friend, was a perfect shot," she smiled, nodding in approval. They continued to practice for at least an hour. Thomas was shooting bullseyes consistently before he asked if he could go spend time with Nathan. Reyna had granted him, telling him that they would work with swords tomorrow.

Reyna decided to take a walk, she needed to clear her head. She couldn't believe how well Thomas had done this morning, but more importantly, how could he have? Of course, she knew mortals could be good at archery and swordsmanship, but to pick it up that quickly? He seemed to have a gift more accomplished than several of the Apollo children's own. All afternoon she puzzled over it.

Even when she came to visit Thomas and Nathaniel, watching the Venus girls fawn over the child still didn't distract her from her thoughts. When she had entered, Nathan had squealed for her to sing for him. She had been amazed yesterday when Thomas had told her Nathan's true age, only six years old. His beautiful features had aged him in her eyes, but she could see by his behaviour he was still just a tot. Of course, to Nathan's request she had politely declined, telling him she would later. She wasn't about to let the Venus girls get the best of her. Seeing Thomas caring for Nathaniel sent an old stirring through her chest that was hard to understand. She pushed it aside, her conscience longing for the answer to one simple question. _Thomas, what are you?_

* * *

><p>Sunset came at camp jupiter, signaling that it was time for dinner. Reyna walked from her post in her tent where she had been organizing some blueprints Jason had sent, and headed over to the dining hall. It was already a racket inside and Reyna took her place at the praetors table. She could see from across the room, Thomas sitting with Nathaniel in a group of Venus girls. The way they talked to him sent a feeling like hot molasses into Reyna's gut. She pulled her eyes from the table. <em>Gods, what has gotten into me.<em> She shook her head dizzily, wishing she could just focus and eat. An image flickered to life above Reyna's table setting. She saw a familiar face smiling lazily, bangs falling in his eyes.

"¡oh Dioses mío , querido hermano!" Reyna yelped, wishing she could shove herself right through his message and end up on the other side.

"Hey, Reyna," Nico laughed. He looked so much more healthy than he had when she left. He lay in an infirmary bed, his hair was a nest of sleep, but oddest of all: he was happy.

"Do you have news for me?" she questioned happily. Nico gave the faintest smile.

"Only that the Athena Parthenos thanks you for returning it home and that we have reached a final tally of only eighteen casualties," Nico was bittersweet. Reyna knew however how devastated he was, so many people he knew were on that list. One of them even had grown from friend to brother without either of them knowing: poor Leo. Reyna smiled melancholy at him.

"I bet it's been an interesting time for you," she raised both eyebrows and he nodded to confirm her. Nico looked down, sheltered into himself same as always. He seemed to notice something because he popped his head up quickly.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, "Um, Percy left this for you," he held up a small note, reading it aloud, "_Guido sends his regards_, and a poorly drawn winking face?" Nico said confused. Reyna shrugged, not sure where that had come from. Nico sighed dropping the note chuckling, "Hey, it's Percy, no one really understands. Am I right?" Reyna had to laugh. It was true, he always had seemed unpredictable, even for a demigod.

"I can't believe I forgot! And we have a new camp director, what better way to punish Apollo than to sick him on some unsuspecting campers?" Nico exclaimed.

"Wait what?" Reyna scoffed.

"Yep, it's horrible," he shrugged smiling.

"Lunch time," a bright sarcastic boys voice called from the background, Nico glared playfully in it's direction.

"I'll see you later, Reyna," he grinned waving.

"Goodbye, Nico," she returned his smile softly, sweeping her hand through the image. It was then that she heard the commotion. Some Venus and Mercury boys had come to pick on Thomas. Michael was coming to his aid, only too slowly. Thomas didn't seem to mind, holding his own yelling right back at his aggressors.

"You don't even belong here," Andrea from Ceres chimed in. The group chanted many forms of approval to her comment. Reyna was enraged.

"I'm _sorry_," Thomas sneered, "You're the ones making me stay,"

"We don't want anything to do with you, mortal," someone spat from the crowd.

"Allow us to help you leave," Joey from Mercury snorted. They were about to lay their hands on him and Reyna came running to his aid. However, before she could have arrived, a blast of silver light shot from the ground, thoroughly separating the crowd from Thomas and knocking most everyone on their backsides. All except for Thomas, who stood dazed in the vicinity of the goddess. Diana's hands met above her head, clapping the room to silence and extinguishing her light.

"Thomas Wissman," she boomed, "Six years I have held the burden of your mother's dying hope, and now it becomes you," Diana looked at him with smoldering eyes.

"What?" Thomas asked bewildered. Slowly, Diana shrunk, she became the informal form that was most partial to her: that of a young girl. Her eyes gleamed with sweetness up at Thomas.

"Child, what was your mother's name?" Thomas looked down confused.

"Everyone called her Lu," Thomas said softly.

"Yes, but what was her name," Diana exuded calm, filling the room with numbness.

"I-" Thomas trailed off, "I don't know," he looked down ashamed, "We only even called her Lu or Mom,"

"In this world, she was known as Lu, but in mine she was Luna," Reyna let a gasp escape her lips, understanding. "What happened to your mother," Diana began, "Was a most rare occasion, indeed. Before my brother and I were born, Sol and Luna roamed the earth as the sun and the moon. They drove our chariots and performed our duties as the day and night. When we were born to take their place, they were left powerless, and waning immortality does not last forever. A phenomenon known as aionionthantos is what happened to your mother: the death of what cannot die." Diana took Thomas' shocked hand, his mouth floundering.

"Have you ever heard the story of your birth?" she asked. Thomas nodded calmly, "A baby coming so early into this world," Diana smiled, reminiscent, "You're mother gave up what was left of her immortality so that you could live. It lives in you, not as it lives in a demigod but as it lives in a god. True strength, true power, but for you mother as you can imagine, she a mortal: the eons caught up quickly," Diana shook her head sadly. Her gazed held the floor for a moment but then she rose again to meet his eyes, pulling a crescent moon from midair. The moon shone brightly in her hand but faded into a beautiful glowing ivory bow. "Six years I have held this in my possession. It has waited for you," she handed the bow gracefully to Thomas who held it gingerly in his hands. "With this, you are whole," she explained reverently, "With this, you are claimed," and then she was gone, in a flash of light. The room was stunned to silence, but none as silent as Reyna who walked before Thomas aghast.

* * *

><p>Nico<p>

Nico woke early on his third day in the infirmary. He had taken his shirt off in his sleep _again. _It wasn't his fault, he was just so cold blooded that the summer heat and blanket were too much for him. Nico looked down to admire how well his wounds had healed, now simply faint scratches instead of gashes. He looked around the room, sunny and white, it felt like home. Nico chastised himself for feeling that way but he was really going to miss this place.

He stood from his bed, pulling on a fresh grey shirt. He had decided he would go on a walk. Will had ordered him to get some 'sunshine' and what better time than the break of day. The air was stale and warm outside, chilly buds of dew beneath his feet on the grass. The strawberries smelled sweetly all around him, and although the ones in his immediate vicinity recoiled, they seemed friendly. The horse stable guarded the shoreline beautifully, some of the pegasi sleeping peacefully on the roof like nesting roosters in a farm town. The transition from grass to sand was soft beneath Nico's feet. He found a nice gully to sit in, just below a dune. Sitting in the sand, Nico watched the sun split the sea, the sun rising into the sky. Brilliant hues of pink, orange, purple, and blue blasting their way across the horizon in row upon row of blends. Nico rested his head against the dune, a chalky outline of a boy on the sunlit sand. His eyes closed, all around him, greenery whistled in the breeze, the waves beating against the shore. Nico heard a twig snap in the trees behind him.

Carefully, a pair of bare feet waded through the sand drift beside him. They ignored Nico, walking closer to the sea. Nico heard the water slap up at the skin of whomever had joined him. He had expected to hear someone dive into the waves but no more sound came from the other person. The silence was unending, no sound but faint whispers in the distance. Nico sat up, opening his eyes. Will Solace sat on his knees in the waves, his head bowed and he arms stretch down and out toward the ocean. Will muttered in ancient greek, tidings of the day, thanks for the rising of the sun. It was an ancient prayer to Apollo, blessings of a new day. In Will's right hand he held a white blossom. He sacrificed it to the sunrise, laying it to the sea. It drifted away, closer and closer to the horizon. Will stood but did not face Nico.

Nico clambered slowly to his feet, wanting to leave Will in peace. He felt bad for having watched Will, it had felt so private. He turned his back beginning up the dunes edge.

"Wait," Will called cheerily behind him. Nico stopped, turning awkwardly. He felt very uncomfortable like he'd walked in on a secret, "Don't look so shocked, I do this everyday," Will chuckled nonchalantly, walking bouncily to Nico. "I'm glad to see you're out in the sun," Will tapped Nico's cheek with the tip of his finger, observing the spot afterword. Nico wished he wouldn't because he was sure it was rosy by now. He looked down at his bare feet, shuffling in the sand.

"It's my last day, huh?" Nico muttered softly. Will frowned.

"I suppose so. But it's only your last day of overnight stays, you better believe you'll have a daily check up until you're healthy as a pegasi," Nico couldn't help but smile to his own dismay.

"Whatever you say, doc," Nico laughed.

"You bet your hat it's whatever I say!" Will smiled, "Doctor's orders," He wagged a finger in Nico's face. Nico pushed Will hand aside, his stomach growling.

"I guess it's time for breakfast," Nico laughed. Will nodded.

"To the dining pavilion!" Will thrust a finger to the sky, Nico snickering all the while. They walked together, Will keeping in close proximity, sometimes bumping Nico intentionally just to rile him. Nico tried not to be amazed by the circumstances he found himself in. Surrounded by people who loved him, getting healthier by the day, and he was actually happy. All this laughing and smiling, and it was really all because of Will. Nico blushed to himself as they walked through the entrance. Nico tried not to feel odd about his lack of shoes while he sat down at the Hades table. Will went to sit with his siblings, waving goodbye. As Jason came inside, seeing Nico, he smiled broadly marching over to take a seat with him at the Hades table.

"Long time no see," he smiled brotherly as only Jason could, "How's it been going in recovery?"

"Good, I guess," Nico gave a faint smile, trying not to shock anyone with his attitude improvement. Jasons smile was wide.

"Well, you look much better too," he gave Nico a pat on the shoulder from across the table. Nico flinched but took it for what it was worth. Jason jumped a bit as his food puffed into existence on the table, his glasses sliding down his nose. He pushed them back up, "I figured I wouldn't get to eat here," he raised an eyebrow at his food, "Eh, when in rome, I guess? Pun intended," Nico snorted, eyeing his own food warily. He hadn't really ever eaten with his friends, it felt odd. He picked at a pile of eggs while Jason babbled on about how he had started teaching dueling and how fun it was to fight greek style. Nico made sure to laugh and throw in nodds need be, he also made extra sure to try to not seem like he was staring at Will. Jason read right through him.

"Found your type I see?" Jason questioned looking over his shoulder at Solace. Nico jumped up to yank him back.

"Don't look! He'll see you!" Nico whispered. Jason chuckled.

"He's a good guy," Jason shrugged. Nico pouted a bit at being so obvious.

"Hey, I never said I like him. I don't even know how I feel about him," He trailed off, "Hades this is hard," Nico laid his head in his hands and combed his fingers through his bangs. _Gods, I need a haircut. _They stayed silent for a while. Nico stood to give his offering and Jason followed a smug grin on his face.

"I'm just saying, I've got your back either way," he winked casually bumping Nico in the direction of the Apollo table as they passed. Nico shot him a glare but he pulled the big brother move of acting oblivious. Jason only sacrificed a small portion of his meal to his father. Nico felt like shoving the whole thing in the fire and forgetting about it, but he knew that wouldn't make Will happy so he passed the idea, giving a little bit of everything on his plate. With a wave from Jason, he returned to the Hades table alone to pick at his food. Jason took a place beside Piper. With Mr. D gone and the camp in disarray from the war, a lot of the rules were thrown out the window, especially this one. Hermes and Aphrodite kids were all over the place sitting with friends. Some Aphrodite kids, like Drew Tanaka, were too aloof to leave their table and wouldn't let others join. The mixing of campers made for an even louder atmosphere and Nico was strongly considering leaving when a familiar figure sat down across from him.

"Hey," Will smiled brightly, "Sorry, my table's a little crowded," he gestured to the most-definitely overflowing Apollo table. Nico chuckled.

"I see," he raised his eyebrows. Will smiled,

"Well," he began clearing his throat, "Nico di Angelo, now that you've earned your freedom from the crazy doctor Solace and his torture chamber infirmary, what are you going to do?" He said in his best game show voice, holding the mic out to Nico. Nico contemplated that for a moment, what would he do? He really didn't have a lot going on… Would he tutor kids in dueling like Jason? Help rebuild with Annabeth? There were always 'King of Ghosts' matters to attend to.

"I think my cabin could certainly use some remodeling," Nico mused, "and you could help if you want," he blurted softly. "I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to but-"

"No man, it would be fun," Will laughed, "and you could help me in the infirmary if you're ever free?" he said in form of a question.

"Sure," Nico smiled. He let out a sigh of relief, he and Will wouldn't parting ways too soon. Suddenly, Apollo's booming voice filled the room,

"Hello campers!" his golden chariot swooped haughtily through the east entrance making quite a show with fake fireworks involved that shot daisies into the crowd. "We're going to shake things up a little," he used a hand to two-legged vault over the side of his chariot and land showily on the ground. "We are going to have," he summoned a drumroll with this pointer fingers, "A talent show!" shocked pause filled the room, "Do a skit, sing a song, duel it out on stage, do a magic trick, say a poem, heck I don't care just show me what you've got. It will be volunteer only at tonight's campfire, attendance mandatory." Apollo clapped his hands together and vanished in a snap of yellow light. The noise grew in the dining hall, and Nico was growing irritated.

"Want to get out of here?" Will called from across the table. Nico nodded grimacing. As much as the thought of a talent show revolted him, Nico actually kind of wanted to perform. When he was very young, his nonno had taught him how to play the acoustic guitar and he thought he had just the song in mind. He had heard it when he was out on his own and it was by his favorite band. He hadn't really understood it at the time but he thought he knew what it meant now, now that he had been through so much more.

When they got back to the infirmary, Nico inquired Will about getting a guitar from one of his brothers. He spent the rest of the day practicing, and debating whether or not he would perform. It was hard to practice though when all he could think was: he had reached one. One day left and it was ending too soon.

* * *

><p>The bonfire roared, nearly twenty feet high, and a beautiful deep red due to everyone's excitement. Nico couldn't say he was excited, more like scared out of his mind. He was very much debating not going through with his performance when Solace showed up at his side.<p>

"I'm so excited to see you play," Will bounced into the seat beside him. Nico glanced at him nervously,

"Yeah about that, I'm not so sure I can do this, Will," Nico wrung his hands around the neck of his guitar. Will laughed,

"I'm sure you'll do fine," he nudged Nico playfully with his shoulder, "And besides, lucky for you I'm going first, already talked to dear-old-dad," Will said sarcastically. Spontaneously, Apollo's figure shot from the east. Without his chariot his entrance wasn't nearly as dramatic but his aura lit up the bonfire in a flash of yellow.

"Sorry guys, just had to set the sun," he bragged nonchalantly, "You think it would be hard to have two jobs, not for me," he flashed a dazzling smile at a group of Aphrodite girls. Will rolled his eyes,

"Well isn't that disgusting," he muttered into Nico's ear, the sudden proximity making Nico blush.

"Welcome to," Apollo boomed, "Apollo's bicentennial floor show!" the crowd roared to Apollo's approval. "For our first performance," he continued, "Niobe's Tragedy by, my very own, William Solace!" Once more the crowd whooped and hollered with excitement. Will stood beside him.

"Wish me luck," he said raced off down to the stage the Hephaestus kids had whipped up. It was a small stage, about the size of a tractor trailer, curving in an arch with the center jutting towards the audience. It had a larger, more elaborate contraption in the back: a wall, curving in a crescent around the back of the stage and overhanging the top like a wave rolling on the sea. The flames of the bonfire died down to a low blaze that didn't leap above a few inches high, allowing for a clear view of the stage. The spotlight lanterns they had also made flickered to life, encompassing the stage in three large beams of light. On stage stood Will, his sister Jessica, another Sister that Nico didn't recognize, and several satyrs, per the Greek tradition. Only three actors with a chorus of satyrs would perform a play. Will had changed into a gown that fell just above the knee, cinched at the waist with a golden belt, golden cape flowing behind him and leather sandals that laced up to his knee. He wore a golden laurel and had bronze makeup in the hollows of his face, sharpening his bone structure to a point of harshness. Jessica looked stunning in a dress worn similarly but her gown pooled to the floor and her effects were all made from silver. Will's other sister wore the most extravagant gown of all, flowing white fabric and a sash of the deepest blue Nico had ever seen. No wreath encased her head but instead, flowing tresses of dark hair that curled and fell around a most beautiful face. Fifteen satyrs stood together, all dressed traditionally, with masks depicting sex, stood out to the right of the beautiful demigods. All dressed traditionally, that is, except for one who was dressed up as a woman, to the crowd's amusement. The satyr took a step forward and called triumphantly to the crowd in his squeakiest woman's voice,

"I am Niobe, daughter of Tantalus!" the crowd roared with laughter but the actors stood frozen, careful to remain very serious. The beautiful Apollo girl stepped forward with a fluid grace,

"I am Leto, lover to Zeus," she and Niobe the satyr turned to each other bowing slowly, causing satyr Niobe's wig to become loose, earning more snickers from the crowd. "We hold this ceremony to honor my children," Leto gestured grandly to Will and Jessica. Jessica paced forward with such intimidation that Nico felt the urge to lean away,

"I am Artemis, daughter to Leto, daughter to Zeus, goddess of the hunt," Jessica spoke with such power the audience hushed to silence.

"That's my sister alright," Apollo muttered from his makeshift floating balcony box. Will's character broke suddenly from his straight faced stance and grinned charismatically at the audience,

"And I am Apollo, Son of Leto and Zeus, god of music, poetry, healing, and light. I am the sunrise, and she is the night," he winked at the crowd, "Made that up on the spot, pretty good, huh?" he nudged Jessica who rolled her eyes. The crowd boomed with laughter, but none as loud as Apollo.

"We honor your children on olympus," Niobe the satyr said in a shrill ceremonial voice, curtsying majestically, "Although, I myself have birthed a great fourteen children," Niobe bragged.

"We are Niobe's fourteen children," the other satyrs called monotonically in unison, earning a chuckle. They each had a mask, seven held women faces and seven held men's. However, they held them lazily off to the sides of their faces.

"Fourteen children, you say?" Leto began dramatically.

"We are Niobe's fourteen children," they called the same again, causing more laughter.

"Fourteen perfect children," Niobe agreed.

"We are Niobe's fourteen children," laughter howled.

"Far superior to thine own," satyr Niobe rolled his r's in such a way that sent the crowd wailing with fits of laughter.

"Slander!" Leto cried, gasping.

"Not slanderous!" Niobe contradicted, "Why, I'd go as far as to say even I am a superior mother. Anyone can birth two measly children, it takes a real woman to birth fourteen!" the satyr Niobe put a hand dramatically on his chest, dislodging one of his makeshift breasts and sending him chasing it around the stage. Nico could feel the tears of laughter running down his face.

"We are Niobe's fourteen children?" the other satyrs said in questioning embarrassment, watching their mother try to replace her breast as gracelessly as possible. From the other side of the stage Will jumped to attention, wrapping an arm confidentially around Jessica's shoulders,

"Artemis," he whispered secretively, "My blasphemy sense is tingling," Jessica rolled her eyes once more. An Apollo child dressed in a very tacky Hermes uniform ran onto the stage handing Jessica a scroll. She opened it, reading, her eyes become wider with every line.

"Niobe has committed a calumny against our mother! We must slaughter her fourteen children!"

"We are Niobe's fourteen children," the satyrs said very nervously. And so, a massive battle scene began, Will nocking six fake arrows, killing six sons of Niobe,

"Please do not kill him," satyr Niobe said, running before the final son, "He is my only son now," but Will's arrow flew true, killing the last son in a most dramatic death. Will looked triumphantly to the crowd, milking them for applause at his victory. Jessica began her attack on the remaining children who called,

"We are Niobe's seven daughters," in shrill voices and began scrambling around the stage to avoid Jessica's volleys but every last one was shot down. Fourteen dead satyr children lay strew across the stage in various melodramatic stages of dying.

"You killed my fourteen children!" Niobe the satyr wailed miserably.

"We were Niobe's fourteen children," they said in monotone sadness. Niobe the satyr began to crawl and flop overwrought about the stage screaming the occasional, 'why' or 'my poor fourteen children', to which they would reply,

"We were Niobe's fourteen children," earning monstrous laughter from the crowd. Niobe came to center stage on his knees, hands open in prayer to the gods,

"Gods above, relieve me of my sorrows, take me!" he wailed, "Take me now to judgement in the afterlife! I do not wish to see another day without my fourteen children!"

"We were Niobe's fourteen children," Will who had exited the stage for only a moment, returned dawning a most humiliating santa claus beard and a cardboard lightning bolt in his hand.

"And so it shall be done," he boomed, touching Niobe with the tip of his lightning bolt which bent comically. The lights began to change, transforming the color of Niobe's figure to black and white from top to bottom.

"And thus, with these tears, I die, die, die, die, dddddiiiiiiiieeeeeeee," Niobe repeated extravagantly until his figure was enveloped in the light and he stood statuesque before the crowd, who roared with applause. Nico wiped the tears from his eyes, still laughing all the while. Will once again had put him at ease and he couldn't thank him enough.

The campers and satyrs began to take their bows at the front of the stage, first the fourteen children who rang out their one-liner once more, Leto, then Will and Jessica, and finally Niobe. Niobe took the liberty of throwing his breasts into the crowd, causing further amusement. Will had exited the stage, running back to take his seat beside Nico. He still wore his costume which was all the more intimidating in person; Nico had to admit, it was very attractive. He leaned into Nico ear again, sending a shiver up his spine,

"Was it any good?" he asked nervously. Nico was a bit surprised, all this applause and approval and he still needed Nico's.

"Will, it was fantastic!" Nico said amazedly. Will smiled appreciatively,

"Well, now I can't wait to see what you've got for us," he wiggled his eyebrows in the direction the guitar that sat gingerly between Nico's knees. Nico flushed, his previously fears cresting to the surface.

"I don't know," he turned sheepishly, "Maybe I'm not healthy enough for this," he said, more evasive than ever.

"Oh, no," Will contradicted, "You're well enough, doctor's orders," he looked at him firmly. Nico laughed,

"How is that an order?" Will looked at him, mocking sternness,

"Questioning my judgement, eh?" the impression Will gave of a warning glare was all too funny. Nico cracked up,

"Whatever you say, sunshine," he shrugged Will off, whom now beamed beside him with a dazzling smile. Apollo took his place on stage, calling for the next volunteer. To Nico's surprise, there were quite a few people far more eager than he, so he would be off the hook for a little while. That didn't stop Will's nagging, but as long as there were people wanting to perform, Nico wouldn't get in their way. The next person to go was an Apollo girl who sang beautifully with a harp. Nico hadn't even known they had a harp here in camp. Her voice was beautiful, like delicate crystal as it floated across the crowd. Everyone was quite mesmerized by her, the stadium engulfed in silence. When she finished they roared back to life, and she curtsied for their cheers. Next was an act from Jason and several of the other swordsmen, demonstrating techniques and the using them all in the end to complete a massive battle to the death. Piper did an act, saying she was a hypnotist, when truly she had just chosen an unexpecting camper and manipulated them with her charm speak into dancing like a chicken. The Stoll's performed a 'magic show' better defined as 'creative pickpocketing'. Surprisingly, they actually returned all of the stolen items, at least as far as Nico could tell.

The night was winding down and Apollo was running out of volunteers. One last group of Hermes boys sang a comedy folk song about the weary traveler, and Apollo was taking hands for a final volunteer. Nico could feel is pulse in his temple, and Will nudging him encouragingly with his shoulder.

"Nico, come on, last chance," he whispered in his ear. His palms were sweaty; he couldn't seem to untangle his hands from the neck of his guitar. Finally, he took a deep breath, raising his hand tentatively. Apollo called on him immediately, almost too soon, as if he already knew Nico would volunteer.

"Good luck," Will whispered as he left. Despite Apollo's casualness, the crowd grew quieter, a silence of a new kind developing. Seeing the one and only son of Hades atop the stage, the campers grew restless. Nico climbed the steps of the amphitheatre warily unsure of himself. The group before had left their chairs behind so Nico took a seat towards the center. In the eerie quiet, he could hear every sound he made: the grating of his chair against the stage, the crack of the tuning pegs as he pushed them into place.

The song began with just two notes for Nico to go off of, of course he knew it well enough he could sing it forward and backwards without the music but his heart pumped faster in his chest at the thought. He began to tap out the steady beat with one foot and hands shaking, he played,

"There's a plane and I am flying," he sang softly, loud enough for those above to hear,

"There's a mountain waiting for me," five more notes plucked out with a fixed hand.

"Oh, these years have been so trying. I don't know if I can use them. Am I strong enough to be the one? Will I live to have some children?

Help me get down, I can make it, help me get down.

Help me get down, I can make it, help me get down.

If I only knew the answer I wouldn't be bothering you.

Help me get down, I can make it, help me get down.

Help me get down, I can make it, help me get down.

If I only knew the answer, and if all our days are numbered, then why do I keep counting?" the song picked up and Nico couldn't help but find Will's smiling face in the crowd. He strummed passionately as ever and sang again,

"My sugar sweet so attainable, this behavior's so unexplainable.

The days just slip and slide, like they always did.

The trouble is my head won't let me forget.

I took one last good look around (so many unusual sounds).

I've gotta get my feet on the ground.

Help me get down, I can make it," he strummed with all he had left.

"Help me get down, I can make it, help me get down.

Help me get down, I can make it, help me get down.

If I only knew the answer I wouldn't be bothering you.

Help me get down, I can make it, help me get down.

Help me get down, I can make it, help me get down.

If I only knew the answer and if all our days are numbered.

Would you help me get down?" he wailed.

"If I only knew the answer, if I changed my way of living, and if I paved my streets with good times will the mountain keep on giving? And if all of our days are number," he strummed the final chord,

"Then why do I keep counting?" he met eyes with Will once more, the crowd in stunned silence. The roar that came from the audience was surely heard all across Long Island. Jason and Piper ran to the stage to help Nico off because he wasn't sure he had all his faculties in check. The campers continued to cheer even as he left the stage, some even going as far as coming out of their seats to compliment him. Nico blushed furiously, he had finally done it: put himself out there and things weren't going as he planned. They were so much better. He gazed through the crowd searching for Will but couldn't find him.

"Alright," Apollo called, agitated, from his box, "It's time to close up shop before the harpies eat you all, have a wonderful evening, yada, yada…" Apollo continued herding the campers of to their cabins. Nico turned from Piper and Jason saying their goodbye's, delving into the crowd to find Will. It felt odd not going back to the infirmary for the night, he felt like he should say goodbye. He searched through the bustle of people, and though the group seemed to grow sparser, there was still no sign of Will. The crowd began leaving him behind and he turned to follow, still searching.

"Looking for someone?" he heard from behind him. He turned to see a very satisfied Will Solace leaning against a seat. Seeing Will at ease suddenly took all the confidence out of Nico.

"So," he began, "How was it?" even with all the praise people had just given him, he was afraid Will didn't enjoy it.

"How was it?" Will chuckled stepping forward astounded. "It was amazing!" he beamed, unexpectedly scooping Nico up in a hug. It would have been quite so clumsy had Will not stood to his full height, pulling Nico off the ground. Nico chuckled uneasily.

"I'm glad you liked it," Will released him and he slunk back down into his familiar slouch.

"Liked it? I loved it, death boy," Will gave him a playful shove.

"Yeah," Nico pondered, "I love it too, except I guess I feel like only recently I understand it," he shrugged smiling.

"It'll do that to you, defending the world," Will laughed, "Also, it doesn't hurt to deliver a satyr baby our two apparently, because I felt like I understood." his eyes sparkled back at Nico.

"Yeah, you better have washed those hands," Nico snipped jokingly. Solace laughed.

"Jeez, I can't believe that was only four days ago," he stepped forward tentatively, "what was it I said?" Nico snorted, beginning a pantomime of Will the day they had convened in battle,

"I just a delivered a baby," he said dramatically, "Gods of Olympus my hands are still shaking," Nico held out his hands lazily, shaking them in Will's direction. Will caught them fast looking at them professionally but the gesture shot electricity through Nico's body. He tried to keep calm, thinking of something else to talk about.

"So, who was the girl who played Leto?" he cleared the air nervously.

"Oh," Will looked up distracted, "Oh, that was Kayla," he still didn't let go, but he relaxed, no longer studying Nico's hands just _holding them. HOLDING THEM. _Nico was sure he was hyperventilating. He felt foolish for hoping that Will liked him, but yet, what in the heck was this if Will didn't? Nico wracked his brain for any logical explanation.

"But you're the one who really stole the show," Will smiled comfortingly. Nico frowned looking down at his feet, his shoulders hunching back in to protect him. How could he have? The people here thought he was a freak. He began to mourn what a total dork he must have just made out of himself. Will let his hands slip away which left Nico confused. He tilted his chin up to see what had happened, Will's smile had faded and he looked kind of… embarrassed? No! Rejected. Nico panicked, wanting to reassure Will. He had the urge to take his hands again. He suppressed the urge, the risk was too great.

"I don't know," Nico eventually replied, "I was so sure a moment ago, but now I'm feeling like a total fool," he gave a small laugh, letting the smallest of smiles rest around the corners of his mouth. Will grinned, his eyes resting on Nico's small pale lips. Nico squirmed under those eyes.

"Oh hush," Will brushed his fears aside, "Everyone loved it," He smiled triumphantly.

"I loved it, Death boy," he repeated. Nico groaned,

"William Solace! When will you stop calling me that?" Will blushed happily at his name.

"Perhaps when you stop making it so fun," he grinned. Nico pouted grumpily, turning to face the dying embers of the fire. Nico wondered why he and Will still stood out here, even when everyone else had gone, why had Will waited? "So, how does it feel to be actually free of the infirmary?" Nico turned to Will, his small smile replaced,

"Oh, dreadful," Nico said sarcastically rolling his eyes, when earnestly, he wished it wasn't so true. As his eyes came back into focus, he felt the stirring of those skeletal butterflies, resurrected in his stomach as he saw a familiar hand coming toward his face. Will only placed two fingers on his cheek, but it felt instantly as warm as a sunbeam all across his face.

"You should smile more often," he let his hand drop, "It suits you," Nico released a full-fledged laugh. Will raised an eyebrow, so he explained,

"Raising the dead suits me, black-wall-paint suits me, hell hounds for pets, zombie chauffeurs _suit me,_ but smiling," he snickered again, "I'll leave that to the sunnier handsome demigods such as yourself," he finished with a chuckle.

"We'll get back to the zombie chauffeurs later?" Will said suspiciously, "More importantly," he beamed, "I'm handsome?" Nico kicked himself mentally, letting a few curse words slip in italian as he went. He recovered quickly,

"I suppose," Nico said growing confident, "If dashingly annoying, dork sunspots of Apollo are your type deal," he teased. Nico thought he had saved himself, only to find himself falling into a deeper mess. Will stepped towards him with a mock seduction that left them only a foot apart, the makeup that remained from his play only adding to his smolder.

"Are they _your_ 'type deal'?" Will teased slowly. Nico crushed back into himself. Will's closeness was causing his knees to wobble, and the friendly skeletal butterflies in stomach seemed more like vigilante escapees at this point. The makeup was not the only thing that had remained, the costume was there on the rest of his body. It was very intimidatingly attractive.

"Um-" Nico began but was interrupted by the older boys laughter. He took a small step back, leaving Nico with some personal space. However, to Nico, it felt more like a rejection. He looked up at Will and once again found a hurt that equaled his own in those big sky-blue eyes. Nico had had just about enough of these shenanigans for one day. He groaned, walking himself in a small loop as he ran his fingers through his hair. He began muttering curses at himself in italian, _Why can't I just get this over with? Oi goodness gracious me. _

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Will gestured confusedly with his hands, "I don't follow?" Nico snorted.

"Of course not," Nico whipped his eyes in frustration, "I'm acting like an idiot," he murmured to himself. He looked down at his feet, folding his arms for support. Nico kicked the dirt beneath his shoes, "I guess I better be going then, don't want to get eaten," and began the walk back to his cabin.

* * *

><p>Will<p>

Will reached for his hand the second he said it, he hadn't waited here for nothing. Nico, well, he was such a fascinating guy. He was so interesting from what Will had learned and to think there was still so much he didn't know. Will was a nervous wreck talking to him, he couldn't seem to find a subject, find a segway, just to tell him how he felt. He had crammed it all down so far, waited to be rejected by this dark boy time and time again. This was not one of those times, all of his feelings were still there, on the tip of his tongue. Not seeing Nico everyday whenever he wanted, it was going to hurt him, he could tell. Not as much, however, as telling him how he felt here and now. He felt ridiculous; about to confess his infatuation in the middle of the dirt in a costume of his father: his face smeared with make up that surely looked hideous. Nico's hand in his own was cold and soft as porcelain. Will wondered separately how a callused, battle-worn hand could stay so soft but shook the thought aside.

"Nico, I-" but he didn't get a chance to finished because Nico had closed the distance between them, and was moments from placing his lips on Will's own. Will eyes flew open as their lips met, his hands flailing out to his sides. Nico kissed him softly as a secret whispered to a schoolboy. His hands each taking a place on either side of Will's face so sweetly, Will wondered where it had come from. He closed his eyes, kissing Nico back gingerly, trying not to scare him off. He let a hand rest on Nico's waist ever-so-slightly. Nico broke the kiss just as he had started it, unexpectedly. He pulled himself back down into his go-to hunch, holding his sides as if he'd split in two without his hands assistance.

Will let his hands drop, as well as his jaw. He suppressed the urge to celebrate and suddenly he felt a familiar stirring under his skin and wanted to run and hide before Nico saw. Will's brothers had always made fun of him, but whenever he was ecstatically happy, parts of him would turn a very bright red. It almost appeared like he had a rash or that he'd scratched himself raw but it was just unexplained redness. He saw it on his arms and knew it must have already spread to splotch on his neck, ears, and cheeks. Will, although embarrassed couldn't suppress his madman's grin. He felt so victorious. Nico looked up at him pleadingly.

"I'm sorry," Nico began, but it was his turn to be silenced. Will laced his fingers through Nico's feathery onyx hair as he leaned down. It was just as soft as he had dreamed. He kissed Nico with the softest passion he could muster, he was pretty inexperienced and shy but wanted to get across just how much he liked Nico. He broke the kiss comfortably, their foreheads meeting with soft pants of breath. He could just imagine how they looked, his back curved protectively toward Nico so that their heads could touch.

"So, I like you," Will smiled into the dark eyes which met his own. Nico chuckled.

"Since when?" he looked genuinely surprised. Will stood to his full, height reminiscing,

"Maybe it was when you dashed to my aid in the titan war with a horde of skeletons in your wake. Maybe it was when you came to our counselor meeting and even though you were new, the room was already yours. Maybe it was when you popped up in the middle of the battle of Gaea and did what needed be done when you were half dead, when I can't even swing a sword straight on a good day. You are so admirable, it could've been anything. Not to mention I laugh more with you then I do at my own jokes, which is quite the feat," Nico snorted. His small smile resting on Will again. "Long story short, I really, really like you. Will you be mine,

Nico di Angelo?" Will waggled his eyebrows. Nico laughed looking away thoughtfully. Will could see him fighting his smile.

"Sure thing, sunshine," Will moved in to hug him. Nico threw a playful shove in his direction but Will ignored him, wrapping his arms around the younger boy who returned his hug gently. He released him slowly, taking his hand to walk him back to his cabin.

"So, you really understood the song?" Nico asked tentatively. Will smiled warmly.

"Oh yeah, don't worry. I was counting too."

* * *

><p><strong>Song credit: Why Do I Keep Counting, by The Killers<strong>

**Augggggghhh that was too much fun to write! See you all soon. Just so ya'll know, you haven't seen the last of any of these dorks. I fear I may never be done. I would also like to have a small celebration with all of my fans: WE HAVE REACHED PAGE 100! YAY. Too bad I'm falling behind in school- buahahaha. **


End file.
